Am I Evil?
by theresnomeaning
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts. In 2000, after Dumbledore's death, Snape and Draco flee to the muggle world when Voldemort finds out their betrayal. They are, then, fascinated by the news of a serial killer whose victims' cause of death cannot be found, and by a strange neighbour who is more dangerous than he seems. Warnings: sexual themes, slash, violence, Evil!Harry.</html>
1. Prologue (Unleashed)

**Prologue (Unleashed)**

The Dursleys were an ordinary, normal family, thank you very much. Petunia Dursley loved her normal house, her normal garden, her normal son, the normal job her husband had. Essentially, she liked everything that was normal. That's why she despised her nephew, Harry Potter, who lived with her and her normal family after his parents died killed by an evil wizard, a Dark Lord, named Voldemort when he was a baby. Harry, as Voldemort, was a wizard, he was not normal. Lily Potter, Petunia's deceased younger sister and Harry's mother was a witch, and she was the reason why her older sister disliked anything unnatural.

Petunia was jealous of Lily and her Magic. When Harry came to live with her she saw the chance to take her revenge. Her husband, Vernon Dursley, was not a nice man, to be honest, he was horrid. He did not like Harry either, and he would make the sure the child knew that.

There was a place called Wizarding World, where magical people like Harry lived. The evil wizard, Voldemort, was trying to control this world. He was a very, very powerful wizard. He killed Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter and proceeded to point his wand at little Harry. He said the two words - Avada Kedrava - the killing curse, a curse which no one ever survived.

But Harry did not die, no, he survived only with a lightning scar on his forehead. Voldemort, on the other hand, was vanished. Harry was hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the Wizarding World. And them he was left in the muggle world. Muggles are the non-magical people.

It was Albus Dumbledore, the man who led the fight against Voldemort, who left Harry with the Dursleys. You see, Dumbledore was not, as the majority of the Wizarding World, sure that Voldemort was really gone, and if the Dark Lord ever returned, he would need Harry Potter as a weapon to fight against the Dark, he would need to have the total loyalty of the boy. Albus knew what kind of people the Dursleys were, he knew to what life he would condemn Harry Potter when he left him with them. But Albus Dumbledore did not care, he needed the boy to be a submissive pawn - something the Dursleys would grant him.

For the first three years Harry lived with the Dursleys he was neglected. It changed when abnormal things started to happen. Harry's innocence told him that it was Magic. When Harry spoke it aloud he got the first slap, and was forbid to ever say the word 'Magic' again. Petunia would give Harry all the chores for the child to do, and feed him only once a day at the most. If he ever did freakish things he would get hit. His uncle, unlike Petunia, was not satisfied with only a slap and cruel words, no, he liked to belt the poor child.

_Declining, all color fading_  
><em>Defining, time coming for me<em>  
><em>Rescinding, my inspiration<em>  
><em>Receding consciousness<em>  
><em>Set me free!<em>

When Harry was seven he was being chasen by his cousin, Dudley Dursley, who was not any nicer than his parents (he did not know better, after all), and his little gang. Beyond terrified, Harry did some of his freakish thing - he pushed all of them away, knocking some of the boys on the process. When uncle Vernon found out, Harry had the worst day of his life. The beating that day left him unconscious in the backyward. When he woke, there was a little voice whispering to him.

$Little one, are you awake?$ Said the voice with concern and kindness. Harry was dumbfounded by the way the voice talked, he never heard someone talking with him that way. Was it talking with him?

$Are you talking with me?$ the child asked uncertain, looking for whom that voice belonged to, but all he could see was a little black snake.

$Oh, you are a speaker. How wonderful!$ said the snake and Harry narrowed his eyes. Certainly uncle Vernon had hit him hard on the head.

$You are a snake that speaks!$

$Of course I speak!$ the reptile answered indignant. $You are speaking the ancient language of the snakes, child. The tongue Salazar Slytherin himself spoke.$

$No, I am speaking in English.$ Harry retorded.

The snake sighed. $No, you are not, you are speaking Parseltongue, which means you are a parselmouth. You must be a wizard, only magical peopl...$

$You should not say that word!$ Harry interrupted.

$What word, child?$

$M... Ma... Magic.$ said Harry in a whisper.

$Why not?$

$Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't like it. They say it is not real.$

$Bloody muggles!$ hissed the snake angry. $This is why my mother's master hated them so much.$

Harry was not understanding what the snake was talking about. Seeing the confusion on the child face, she decided to explain.

$Muggles are non magical people, like those awful relatives of yours. My mother's master was a powerful wizard who always said that muggles are a threat to the magical community. I don't know what happened, if he suceeded on his campaign, I was thrown in this bloody muggle world when someone thought I died and I cannot find my way back.$

$So Magic is real?$

The snake rolled her eyes. $Of course it is. What is your name, child?$

$Harry, Harry Potter.$

$A Potter! Well, this is the surname of a family in the magical world. I wonder what you are doing in the forsaken place. Well, my name is Leryna, and I will take care of you.$

$Are you poisonous?$

$Not yet, but I will be in some years, when I reach my maturity and when I bound with a master.$

And she took care of Harry they way she could, which was not much. Harry's accidental magic would happen randomically, not often enough to protect him from his uncle, and Leryna could not try anything or she would be dead for sure at the hands of Vernon Dursley. So the only thing she could do for the child was to comfort him after the beatings.

As time passed, Vernon did not even cared to make up a reason or beat Harry. With time, Harry did not cry anymore, he did not ask Vernon to stop. He just layed down and waited the belt to come as much times as his uncle judged necessary.

_Back in the day, I can recall that_  
><em>My thoughts were unclouded and sage<em>  
><em>There was no black staining the walls of my memories<em>  
><em>Now there's a haze pushing me sideways<em>  
><em>And leaving me nothing to gain<em>  
><em>Taking me back, locking me cold in disparity<em>

When Harry was nine Vernon raped him for the first time. That made Harry beg again. Then he threw the little boy on the cupboard under the stairs - also known as Harry's room.

_Where was I meant to be?_  
><em>I feel I'm lost in a dream<em>  
><em>Long for the day I can be myself<em>

Leryna did not know what to do, she was in dispair for seeing the cruelty Harry was subjected to. She saw the boy day by day walking towards a point of no return. There was just too much a person, a child like that could take. She watched as the rejection he felt turned to sadness. The sadness to self-hatred.

_When I'm free_  
><em>When my sun has set<em>  
><em>Released my soul forever<em>  
><em>I'll have no regret<em>  
><em>To be free<em>  
><em>I'll exist again<em>  
><em>No more lost endeavors<em>  
><em>Nothing to contend<em>  
><em>When I'm free<em>

She saw when he finally became sensient, when he directed the hatred to the right people. That was the point of no return.

_Color declines, all that defines me_  
><em>Is failling away, far behind<em>  
><em>Nothing to keep me with the time, the here and now<em>

The abuse continued, and each day something would grow inside the little boy. Something changing inside him. Vernon Dursley did not perceive the look full of hatred the boy gave him. Nobody on the house saw Harry looking at them and grinning. No one saw what was coming.

It was Harry's tenth birthday, and Leryna had informed him that she was ready to bound to a master - who would obviously be him. She said that she was a Pandora snake, a dark species which fed on vital energy besides normal food, so they would need to perform a dark ritual to bound, a ritual who involved a life sacrifice.

$Every Pandora snake carries the knowledge of how to perform this ritual, Harry. It is not complicated, you will only need to kill and let me drink some of the blood of the dead, then you cut your palm and let me drink a drip of your blood. Then I will bite you and we will be bound, and I will become poisonous, and earn some other abilities.$

Harry grinned. Well, it wasn't as if he had someone else to kill besides the Dursleys, right?

_Time is just a concept_  
><em>And always the first thing to fade<em>  
><em>Agony and weakness<em>  
><em>Nothing we can never evade<em>  
><em>Years are cruel, they break us<em>  
><em>Bringing on decay and despair<em>  
><em>Awareness and perception<em>  
><em>Something we can never repair<em>

On the morning after Harry left the Dursleys. One week later Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister, came to visit him, she fainted at the scene that greeted her on the kitchen. There were the bloodied bodies of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

.

One year later, the whole wizarding world was asking: "Where is Harry Potter, our saviour?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

The music passages are from "Unleashed" by Epica. It's an amazing song (as well as everything they play, sorry, I'm a fan, they're just the best band in the world.)


	2. 1 Dreams, Neighbours and Serial Killers

**Chapter 1—Dreams, Neighbours and Serial Killers**

****April 3, 2000.****

_"Ah, Severussss." The man with crimson eyes spoke with malice. Black eyes behind a black mask shone with uncertainty._

_"My Lord." The man knelt and bowed his head._

_"Crucio." The man with crimson eyes whispered pointing a wand at the other._

_The man writhed on the floor, panting heavily, his jaw clenched suppressing a scream. The wand was lifted and the man stopped trashing._

_"I have not been your lord for some time, have I, Severus? Crucio."_

_Four people, dressed in black cloaks and also using white masks entered in the room. One of them was laughing aloud; the voice showing she was a woman._

_"So, Snape, my Lord finally decided to punish you... I will enjoy see you break." she said in a high-pitched voice._

_"You should know, Bellatrix, that I cannot be broke."_

_The woman narrowed her eyes in anger, pointed her wand and shouted 'crucio'._

_"And you, Draco... How disappointing must be for Lucius to have such a weak son."_

_Grey eyes behind the mask widened._

_"Bella."_

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

_"I want you to punish you dear nephew. I will take care of Severus."_

_And then both the men with grey and black eyes vanished from the room. Enraged, the man with crimson eyes whispered 'Crucio' again and the three remaining figures collapsed on the floor. He pointed his wand at one of them and said 'Avada Kedrava' - a green light flashed and the person hit with it was no more._

Harry woke up panting. What a strange dream. His scar was hurting and burning. Who were those people, what kind of game his own brain was playing with him? He wrote in a notebook the words and names he could remember.

Harry sometimes had nightmares about his childhood, and they disturbed him - a lot - but that dream was disturbing in a different way.

**'Severus', 'crucio', 'Snape', 'Draco', 'Lucius', 'Bellatrix', 'Avada Kedavra'.**

It was strange—when the man said 'Avada Kedavra' there was green light that Harry knew too well. What was it? Was that Magic? But why was he seeing that?

'Crucio', Harry noticed, made the man—Snape—fall in agony and writhe on the floor.

Draco and Bellatrix were both names of constellations, and the man with red eyes said the woman was the man's aunt—what an odd family to name people after constellations... Perhaps an Astronomy enthusiast?

Severus' surname was Snape. Was he from the same family?

$Leryna?$ Harry called.

$Yes, Master?$ the snake slithered from beneath the bed.

$I had a strange dream. I believe I saw people using magic on it. Tell me, have you ever heard about someone called Severus Snape?$

$No, I don't believe I ever heard about this family. Maybe this person is a half-blood...$

Harry snorted.

$And Bellatrix, Draco, Lucius? I don't know their surnames.$

$No, I am sorry, Harry.$

$And do you know what is 'Crucio' or 'Avada Kedavra'?$

The snake tilted her head and nodded.

$If I recall correctly, these are spells.$

$Interesting...$ Harry mused. $I wonder why I dreamed about this...$

Trying to sleep again would be useless, so Harry decided to continue the book he was reading. It was a stupid piece of Literature—if he even could call it that—but he needed to read it to be able to talk about it for the clients—when he would describe how wonderful was the book.

****April 7, 2000****

Harry Potter glanced at the mirror. He had a beautiful tattoo of a snake. Its head was on his hand and the body followed by his forearm and elbow, ending on his back, where was its tail. It was a beautiful art.

He looked at his bed, where there was a man, a year or two older than him. The man was beautiful, he had gorgeous big hazel eyes.

"You are so amazing." the man said looking at Harry's body. Harry gave him a warm smile.

"I know." and Harry really knew. He knew he was different from all those people he lived among, he was special. He had Magic, and thank Leryna he had developed some of his power during the years after he left the Dursleys. Harry knew he was better than all of them. Muggles could be useful and all, but Harry held no feelings for them. His snake told him that there was a magical world, where people like him lived and he had been trying to find it, unsuccessfully though.

Harry leaned over the other man and kissed him. Soon he felt a tongue asking for entrance and happily obliged. The man's hands went to Harry's chest, smoothing the skin all the way. Harry moaned and when he felt a nipple being pinched he left a soft whimper. The man smiled at the sound and made his way down towards Harry's trousers, biting, licking, kissing ans sucking the skin all the way.

Harry was panting, he loved when someone worshiped his body that way, he never felt much more in power, in control. The only feeling that could be matched was when he took a life with his magic - with that green light that he could produce, green exactly as his eyes - he often wondered if other magical people did that with the color of their eyes.

Harry did not perceive he was now completely naked, completely lost on the fog of desire and anticipation. He felt the warmth involve his length and groaned, fighting the urge to thrust on the mouth that was driving him crazy. His breath became even more shallow, he was so close to liberation... And then it stopped.

"Not now, beautiful." Harry whimpered and writhed on the bed.

He felt a finger entering him, thrusting slowly, reaching the spot that made him scream.

"Oh God. Please, don't stop!" Harry whispered. Another finger entered him, scissoring ans stretching. He cried when the fingers were gone, only to scream when he felt the man's cock thrusting inside him. Hard. The thrusts became faster, harder, deeper, until they both came.

Harry layed there for some minutes, panting and trying to regain his forces and his breath.

It had been a long time since his last kill, and the will to murder that beautiful man was overcoming him.

Harry stood up and got dressed. On his pocket there was the dagger he used in the days he needed a more creative kill. This was one of those days.

"I would say I am sorry, but that would be a lie." Harry said. The man looked at him confused, and just found out that he could not move. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth either.

Harry pressed the dagger on the chest of the brunet, cutting softly the skin, only enough to make him bleed. The man was staring at Harry with terrified hazel eyes.

"It is nothing personal, you know. Some people are alcoholic, some are drug addicted, some are nymphomaniac... I like to kill. I need to, do you understand?"

The sight was beautiful in Harry's opinion. The crimson fluid running in wild patterns. Harry concentrated and the room flashed with the green light, and the brown haired man was no more. Harry felt ecstatic, that thing he did was bloody awesome.

He washed his hands and left the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>April 9, 2000<strong>**

"I cannot believe I will have to live with bloody muggles!" Draco whined.

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. He was already regretting to bring Draco with him.

"It is live in the muggle world or be killed at the hands of the Dark Lord. What do you prefer, Draco? We were lucky enough to escape using those portkeys, do you want to come back?"

Draco snorted and took a sip of his coffee.

"I do hope this is only temporary... I will be turned into a squib if I live here for very long. Look at this place, Severus, they are so... Normal, so ordinary." the blonde said with a shudder.

"Because you wanted all the places to look like Malfoy Manor. Look, Draco, there is the possibility that we will never be able to go back. The Dark Lord needs to be defeated, and right now both of us are the best informed people to do so, but we cannot be sure that we will do it. First we need to find a place to live and then research why he did not die after all his Horcruxes were destroyed."

"I understand, uncle Sev... It is just... I don't know how you lived in this world before."

"Believe me when I say that I am not happier than you for being here. However, not everything is that bad. Muggles might be ignorant and, almost all times useless, but there are good muggle things, like Music, Literature. Try to enjoy it, and get used to it fast."

"I do not understand you. You do not like muggles but you went against the Dark Lord."

"I may not like them, but I do not believe all of them deserve to die. Besides, the Dark Lord is insane, you saw what he did to Avery that day..." Severus said and Draco gulped and shook his head trying to forget the memories. "Yes, I see that you were also disturbed by that display of 'punishment'. In top of all, I have absolutely nothing against muggleborns, they are magical like us."

Draco chewed his lip.

"I have nothing against the mudbloods too..." Severus raised one eyebrow. "What? I am used to the word, ok? I have nothing against them per se, but they do try to destroy our world, contaminating it with muggle customs like Halloween instead of Sanhaim and Christmas instead of Yule."

"But you do not think this is enough to go on and kill every muggleborn." Severus stated.

"Yeah."

Severus fell silent looked at the paper he had on his hands. It had circles around adresses of places they intended to rent.

"Are you sure they will not trace us by our magic?" Draco asked.

"Almost. Can you picture Draco Malfoy living in the muggle world? They will never think that you subjected yourself to this, even to hide from the Dark Lord."

Draco chuckled. His father would be disgusted, his mother would cry and aunt Bella would kill him on the spot had they known he was hiding with muggles.

"And even if I am a half-blood they know I always preferred the wizarding world." Severus handed the paper to Draco. "Here. I believe we just found a place to live."

****April 10, 2000****

"So, you are interested on the apartment?" Asked a man with gray hair and blue eyes. He was eyeing Draco and Severus suspiciously.

"Yes. We are." Severus replied dryly.

"Come with me. I will show you the apartment. I am John Aaltonen." he said and started to climb the stairs. Severus and Draco followed him.

"I am Severus Snape and this is Draco Malfoy, my nephew. You are from Finland, I believe?" Severus asked.

"Oh, you do recognize the surname! My parents were Finnish. I am English."

When they were on the third floor John stopped climbing and motioned Severus and Draco to a corridor.

"Here it is. Number 34." John opened the door and led them inside the apartment. It was small—two medium sized bedrooms, two small bathrooms, a big living room and a small kitchen. Draco was looking at the place wide eyed, not believing that someone actually lived that way. The furniture was simple and too... Impersonal, far different from anything in Malfoy Manor.

"It is a nice apartment." Severus said and the blonde almost rolled his eyes. "Don't you agree, Draco?" the older wizard suppressed the smirk when Draco looked in panic.

"Of course, uncle Severus."

John raised his eyebrows. Who the hell names their son Severus or Draco? But he kept his thoughts to himself.

"So... You are family?"

"I am Draco's uncle. He is living with me after his parents died." Severus' tone left little window for questions, and John remained silent about that subject.

Severus and John discussed the details of payment and price. The wizard presented his documents and they sat everything.

Before John left he remembered to warn both his new tenants about the neighbors.

"Oh, you may want to know more about your neighbors." Severus suppressed a snort and Draco, who had his back to the man, rolled his eyes before turning to hear what the man had to say. __As though I would be worried about muggles. __"In the second floor there is Miss Anderson. Avoid her. Here, in the third, number 31 is occupied by Miss Angeline Taylor and her daughter, an eight year old girl. They are nice, never gave me problems. In 32 there is Mr. Brown, a not so nice man, he does not like to talk very much... And when drinks he can be pretty much a nightmare. And, in front of you, 33 is occupied by Harrison Green. He is a young man like you." John said pointing to Draco. "Moved here after his father died. He likes to talk about Literature, works on a book store, you can have nice talks with him."

"Thank you for the advices, Mr. Aaltonen." Severus said politely.

"You are welcome, Mr. Snape. I hope you and young Mr. Malfoy settle well here."

"Thank you."

When John was gone Severus drew his wand and placed silence charms on the apartment.

"We will need to ward the place. Anti-apparition and wards to avoid anyone with the Dark Mark." Severus said.

"But we have the Dark Mark." Draco retorted.

"Yes, but the ward will be linked to us, Draco!"

They warded the apartment and transfigured the furniture into more 'stylish' things—as Draco put it. Once they were satisfied with the appearance of the place they decided to go out to have lunch.

Severus and Draco were going down the stairs, the younger whining about having to use muggle clothes, when a young man with long hair that fell on his shoulders bumped on them. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans. His skin was pale and his eyes a stunning green. The fringe fell covering his forehead partially.

"Sorry." he muttered and smiled slightly. "Are you the new neighbors John just told me, right?"

"Yes, we just moved." Severus replied.

"Welcome. I hope you like the place." he chuckled. "If you would like an advice, avoid Miss Anderson, she lives on the second floor." And then he continued to climb the stairs.

"Well, as much as I loathe to admit, I am curious about what is wrong with this Miss Anderson." Draco said in a low voice. Severus chuckled.

"Why, Draco, are you interested in muggle neighborhood gossip?"

Draco snorted and said nothing more.

.

Harry entered his apartment and opened the refrigerator, looking for cold water. It had been a tough morning, a client on the book store pestered him all the time about a stupid collection of teenage books. Honestly, who in their right mind could read that crap?

He needed to relax, and nothing could relax him more than music besides sex and killing, what he was not going to do right then. Harry turned his stereo on, the riff of When the Leave Breaks filled the place.

Those new neighbors... Harry thought he knew them from somewhere, but he would remember if he had seen such different people. Yes, they were different—the older one with his long black hair and the black clothes, and the younger one with that perfect silver hair and translucent skin.

Harry sighed. He needed to eat, but first he would take a nap.

.

****ANOTHER VICTIM OF THE PHANTOM KILLER******  
><strong>****By Rachel Smith****

Yesterday, April 9, another victim of the Phantom Killer was found in the Grand Hotel, London. David Richardson, 22, was found dead in a room naked and with superficial cuts on his chest. The police does not know what is the cause of death.

Since last june the police has been finding bodies with cuts on their chests and sometimes arms, but whose cause of death cannot be identified - hence the name 'Phantom Killer'. The victims have all the same profile - young men between twenty and twenty-five years, single and middle-class. All of them had been in sexual relation right before dying, as well as the assassin, who is a man, due to DNA samples found.

Richardson is the seventh victim of this misterious man. He was student of Sociology and had a boyfriend. His family is now in touch with other families who lost someone to this cruel murderer. They want justice.

Kelly Richardson, David's mother and Biologist, says that it is unnacceptable that the legists could not find the causa mortis. She is requesting that another exams are performed on her son's body.

The best guess of the investigators is that the assassin is using some kind of poison, but nothing was found on the victim's blood.

For more information on the Phantom Killer's case consult page 11.

.

Severus put the paper down and took a bite of his sandwich. Really, who would believe that crap? Probably the police was trying to cover something and saying that they did not know the cause of the deaths.

"See, Draco? Not everything is different here. There are also maniacals who kill others for no reason."

Draco raised his eyes in confusion.

"The paper, Draco. Read it." Severus said pushing the paper towards Draco, who read it with a blank face.

"At least the muggle maniacs kill one person there and then, not a bunch of people every day."

"Partially true. There are muggle wars too, you are aware of that, aren't you?"

"Yes, but war is war. I mean, not every war is meaningless."

"Yes, but there are a lot of cruelty and hunger for power here too, do not fool yourself. Some muggle inventions would make the Dark Lord proud of its gruesome intentions." Severus sighed. "But at least the muggle leaders are not madmen trying to torture their own followers nor are they senile old manipulative men addicted to lemon drops."

Draco chuckled. Just because he was against Voldemort's methods it did not mean he thought Dumbledore a saint.

"The Dark Lord has his crucios, Dumbledore had his lemon drops. Each one with their torture." Draco eyed Severus with concern. "Are you not upset that he died?"

Severus sighed. Yes, Albus had helped him and fought fiercely against Voldemort, but he was as much power hunger as said madman.

"I am concerned about the war. Dumbledore was manipulative and deceitful and thought himself too wise. He was not so different from the Dark Lord, only his methods more... Reasonable. Alas, he was the most powerful wizard besides the Dark Lord and maybe our last hope to defeat him."

Draco swallowed, Severus would not like what he was going to talk but...

"Well, there is always Harry Pott..."

"Oh, please Draco!" Severus cut him. "Are you telling me that Dumbledore sell you his stupid idea that Potter would save us all?" he snorted. "He is probably dead, and even if he is not, he has no magical training. Sending Potter to face the Dark Lord would be the most ridiculous thing to do in centuries."

"But the Prophecy..."

"Was already fulfilled. Potter vanquished him once. Ot never said he should defeat the Dark Lord forever."

"I think that you cannot handle the idea that a Potter would defeat him."

It was a good thing that Severus and Draco were surrounded by muggles, or Draco have had been hexed in the spot. Severus took a sharp breath before speaking, his hand cluthcing his wand.

"Do not talk about it, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

They were silent for the rest of the meal, and that gave Draco the chance to notice that one of the waitress was flirting with him. He resisted the urge to hex the woman.

_Even if I was straight, and even if I subjected myself to get involved with a muggle, she would be the last person in the world with who I would... Ugh. _He shuddered.

Severus noticed it too and smirked. The very idea of Draco Malfoy involved with a muggle was pathetic. Poor woman.

TBC

I apologize for mistakes that you might have found.

Edit: I am looking for a beta for this story, so if you are or if you know someone who would be interested, please PM me.


	3. 2 Lily's Fallen Angel

**Chapter 2 – Lily's Fallen Angel**

**April 12, 2000**

Harry woke up to another one of his nightmares. This time it was one from his childhood, his uncle raping him and Harry could not get free of his grasp. The young man really hated those dreams; he could not understand why they affected him so much, all of that happened so long ago and the Dursleys would never be able to hurt him again. Right after he ran away, Harry had Leryna to protect him and as the time passed he made great progress with his magic. The snake told Harry that wizards needed wands to do magic... Well, it seemed he was an exception to this. Potter could conjure water, change his appearance, make his furniture transform into something nicer, and small things like lit fire, levitate objects... Among other little things. Besides that he could 'teleport' – Leryna told him it actually was called apparition, but Harry refused to use the word. And, of course, kill people with the strange green light.

He did not know exactly why killing made him feel so euphoric. Silly Police believed he had killed only seven people... He only changed his methods. Before, he used a gun he had bought when he was thirteen. One night he was unarmed, going back home after dinning, when someone tried to attack him. He wished to kill the person, how he wished — so bad that it did happen. That was when he discovered he could kill people that way, it was quick, clean and let no vestiges.

Harry rose and sighed. He hated Fridays.

.

Harry had just left the book store to lunch. Fridays were tough, he worked from morning to night. He had not slept well the night before due to his nightmares that seemed to have come back with full force since that strange dream he had. He was walking towards the restaurant he usually ate when something caught his attention.

In one alley there was a man attacking a little girl. Her blonde hair was soaked with blood that ran from a gash on her temple. Harry sighed. Yes, he usually did not give a damn for muggles, but a grown man attacking a child was unacceptable, it did not matter if the girl would grow up to be just another useless person, the man should not do that and he would pay dearly for it.

Harry approached the two, the girl was struggling to get free, without much success though. The man, oblivious to Harry's presence, was laughing maniacally. Harry raised his hand and threw the man against the wall using magic, hitting his head hard and making he lose consciousness. The way the girl had tried to free herself reminded the young man so much of his own childhood that he had to close his eyes and take deep breaths to calm himself and stop the memories from assaulting him.

The girl looked terrified and at the same time curious, she had just seen something that should be impossible. The man with green eyes was not near enough to have done that... So how did it happen? And why did he do that? Was he there to save her? All she wanted right then was to be with her mother and father, they should not be so far from there.

Harry saw the confused look on the girl's face and had to suppress a smirk.

"You should not be here alone." he said dryly "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. I got lost."

Harry snorted, he really was not in the mood to look for the brat's family, especially careless parents to let a child like that get lost. He would take her to the restaurant, where Elizabeth - the owner of the place - would help the girl to go back home.

"What is your name?" Harry asked and he did not really know why.

"Lily."

Harry felt a knot on his throat. It was his mother's name - or so Petunia told him. _Lily the perfect daughter got killed in a stupid car crash with that useless drunk husband of hers._ Was what his aunt told him when he dared to ask about his parents. Harry sometimes wondered if he would be different had his parents not died. Would they love him? Would he be so violent, twisted? But he never dwelt much on that - at least his upbringing gave him something he would be always grateful for: he would never be defenceless again. Perhaps if he lived with his parents he might have got lost one day - just like the blonde girl - and killed by some maniac.

_But you are a maniac too!_ a little voice told him in the back of his mind. Yes, he was. He killed people because he liked it and he knew he was wrong, but he just did not care. All the people he ever killed had pathetic lives and he believed it was even a favour for them, putting them out of their misery. Yes, he was a maniac, psychotic serial killer, but if he ever needed to kill children he would do it quick and clean, not to satisfy some sick perverted pleasure like the man (like Vernon did with him). He killed because he was better than his victims, so Harry would never do something to equal himself to someone like Vernon. Well, the green eyed man saw logic in that argument at least.

"It is a beautiful name." he told the girl and she smiled. Seriously, did not her parents taught her better than to smile to a stranger? For the love of God, he could just have the same intentions of the man who was on the floor! Yes, definitely he was better orphan. "I want you to get out of this alley, Lily, and wait for me. Can you do it?" The girl nodded and walked away. When she was out of sight, Harry flicked his hand, immobilizing the man. He concentrated and touched the other's body, teleporting him to a warehouse he used to have some fun. He walked out the alley and looked for the girl. She was, indeed, waiting for him.

"Come with me. I will take you to a colleague of mine who will help you to go back home." he started walking without even looking if she was following.

They were in the half of the way - one square - when the girl decided to speak again.

"Sir?"

Harry rolled his eyes, already regretting bringing the girl.

"Yes?"

"Hm... That man, what will happen to him?"

"Don't worry about him. He will never harm you again." Harry did not tell why he was so sure about that - not because of the girl's mental health, but because it was not socially acceptable to say the man would probably be dead by the night, people would act as if he, Harry, was wrong.

The girl's face brightened and she smiled, looking at Potter with gratitude. Was that man an angel? Mum and dad always told Lily that she had a guardian angel that would always protect her, even when they could not. And the man had done something unexplainable - or so she thought.

"Sir, are you an angel?" She asked with an innocent voice. Harry repressed the urge to laugh aloud. Yes, he usually was saw as some sweet naïve young man who had just lost his father, but no one ever asked if he was an angel. If everyone knew who he really was... Let's say that people would call him a demon instead. The child was innocent, poor soul... Harry had been innocent like that one day, but he reminded that times with disgust. Being innocent only got him hurt.

"No." Harry answered dryly. He would have left her alone had he known she would ask stupid questions. Fortunately, they were almost on the restaurant.

"Are you sure? Because you protected me, and you threw the bad man away without touching him... Seems like something an angel would do."

Oh yes, the girl saw magic. Well, children were always talking about dragons, gnomes and unicorns, were not they? It was not as though anyone would believe the girl anyway... Yet, he had deny the 'nonsense' stuff.

"No, child, of course I touched him, otherwise how would I do that?" he said sternly, hoping it would make the girl shut up.

They got in the restaurant and Harry hurried to talk with Elizabeth.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" he called.

"Hi, Harrison!" the woman answered and then she looked at he girl with him, frowning.

"Look, this girl was being attacked by a man. I kind of rescued her, but she does not know where her parents are. I need to go back to work soon, so I would appreciate if you could help her to find them."

"Oh, of course!" Elizabeth said and approached the girl, who smiled. Harry, not wanting to witness all the fuss the woman would do over the girl, got away from them to choose a sandwich, which he hasty paid for before he exited the place.

He was at the door when he remembered to convince the woman to keep his identity secret.

"Elizabeth, when you do find her parents could you please tell that you do not know me?" at her confuse and suspicious expression he explained. "I would rather if people did not fuss over me like I were a hero and all that crap."

"Oh, so you are modest too!" the woman said smiling widely with admiration shining on her eyes. "Do not worry, I will not tell her parents."

"Thank you. Now I must go, I hope you can find her parents soon. Good bye."

* * *

><p>Severus and Draco entered the restaurant and saw a commotion. There was a little girl sitting on one of the stools bleeding on the head and a woman tending to her injuries.<p>

"He was an angel." the girl said.

"Dear, I know Harrison... I mean, Mr. Green is absolutely gorgeous, but he is not an angel." the woman said blushing.

"Yes, he is. You did not see what he did." the child retorted, seeming a little annoyed.

"He did no such thing. You were nervous, Lily, you are making up." Severus' chest tightened when he heard that name – a name he had not listened for so many years...

"I AM NOT!" the girl shouted and Severus wanted to give her a detention right there and then... "He made the bad man fly without touching him!"

Draco looked at Severus with raised eyebrows. People could not believe the girl, but they did not know about magic.

"Perhaps we should talk with the girl?" Draco asked. Living the wizarding world was difficult, and the idea that perhaps there was another wizard around was so tempting.

"Yes. Did you listen the woman, she mentioned one of our neighbours, Harrison Green." Severus replied.

"Excuse, madam, but what happened to the girl?" Snape asked approaching the woman and the girl.

"She was attacked by a maniac. A man rescued her and brought her here, hoping that I would help her to find her parents."

"And who is this man?"

"Nobody, I never saw him before." The woman was obviously lying.

"It seemed to me that you know him..."

She sighed. "Yes. He usually eats here, he just asked for me not to tell the girl's parents that I know him, he hates all the attention and did not want to deal with grateful parents fussing over him."

Draco narrowed his eyes. It was... Strange. Usually people loved to show off the heroes they were – at least in the wizarding world... But, there was the fact that there most of the so called heroes were Gryffindors, who would obviously love all the attention and adoration they would receive. Nobody ever saw the sacrifices people like him and Severus did in the war effort.

"I understand." Severus said in a low voice. Then he looked at the girl. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes sir." she answered shyly. "But the madam doesn't believe me."

"What do you think happened?"

"Well, you see, the angel... He threw the bad man off of me and into the wall without touching him. He told me he touched the man, but I know it's not true!"

"I think you were nervous, child." Severus said sternly and Lily's face became clouded.

"You adults are all idiots!"

Draco had to suppress a laughter. Had the girl been a student she would have a term of detentions with Filch and her house – whichever it was – would have lost at least a hundred points.

Severus snorted and walked away. It was unacceptable a child to talk in such fashion to an adult.

Severus and Draco sat on a table and waited for their meals to be served. There was a telly near where they were sitting, and a reportage about the Phantom Killer was being watched. Everyone in the restaurant had their attentions on the telly.

_"It is the most intriguing case of the century. Specialists from Oxford already studied this case in all branches possible: psychiatrists made an analysis on the assassin's mind. It seems that he enjoys the deception, the power to kill. As many others serial killers, he thinks himself above the rest of the population, what can be evidenced by the way he marks his victims. He cuts them not exactly to harm or cause pain, bit to show he thinks they are his._

_Biologists and doctors, however, are the most intrigued. The victims seem to just had stopped loving, without a reason. Necropsy showed that their system just shut down - and nobody knows if it was their heart, their brain or anything else."_

Severus raised his eyebrows. That was odd. Surely he considered the muggle police a bunch of incompetents, but if the most brilliant muggle minds were also at a loss, perhaps there was something more on the story. Something magical.

Wizards knew what kind of death could not be identified by muggle means - people killed with Avada Kedavra. But something did not fit on the story. This assassin was killing muggles - showing that he possibly had something against them, much like the most radical pureblood wizards. But no pureblood would ever had sex with a muggle. That led Severus to another guess - that this assassin could be an untrained wizard who was using something he probably did not know to kill... Well, if that was the case the muggle police could just give up.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco called low. The older looked in acknowledgement. "Don't you think this serial killer might be a wizard? I mean, he is killing muggles, and I know that the killing curse leaves no trace for muggles..."

"Indeed, Draco. I was just wondering the same. However, there is something that does not fit. The wizards we know who would have this despite for muggles would never had sex with one."

Draco nodded, that made sense, but it was also completely possible that those people were killed with the killing curse.

"There is the possibility that somehow an untrained wizard is doing this, a wizard who does not even know about Magic formally."

Draco snorted.

"But then he would not have a wand, and he would not know how to cast the killing curse." Draco argued. The simple idea of someone untrained casting Avada Kedavra wordless and wandlessly was ridiculous.

Severus sighed. Draco was yet ignorant in much aspects of Magic...

"Draco, how much do you know about he theory behind Magic and intent?" at the blank face of the blonde the Potions master took that he knew nothing. In that moment their meals arrived, and they ate in silence. When they are finished Severus continued to talk.

"Very well. We use spells with wand movements and words to ease the casting. It is easy to have the will enough to kill someone if you say Avada Kedavra. However, it is not all the spells that can be cast only by intent easily. Light spells usually cannot without previous training, because there is not he need of emotions to cast them. One light spell, however, which can more easily be cast this way is the Patronus charm, since it deals with emotions to one extent.

Dark Magic is deeply linked to the use of emotions to cast spells, this is why it is easy to use them wandless and wordlessly. There are several cases of children casting dark offensive spells as accidental magic when they felt threatened."

Draco nodded - that also made sense.

"So this killer can be an untrained wizard who is using Dark Magic since some time?"

"It is possible." Severus said. "I would prefer to believe it is not, but I cannot deny the possibility."

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his knives. Today he was going to do something really messy – quite different from the Phantom Killer's works. Well, the man was going to die gruesomely not only because he deserved, but also because Harry did not want this death to be linked with the other murders he committed.<p>

He looked in the man's terrified blue eyes and smirked. Potter had silenced him first, not really wanting to hear stupid pleas or disgusting screams.

"You certainly heard about the Phantom Killer..." Harry said calmly and grinned. "Well, now you know who he is. Unfortunately, you will not live enough to tell this anyone."

Harry took a knife and used a lighter to heat it. He would not use a bit of Magic – not today.

"However, you are not going to be another one of my usual deaths. Do you know why?" Harry pressed the hot knife on the man's neck, who squirmed in pain. "Because you, contrary to the other ones, are not innocent. You" he pressed the knife against the right eyelid "deserve no mercy."

The warehouse was silent all night long, anyone who passed in front of the place could never guess that the man who would be on the news two days later was being slowly killed inside those large doors.

TBC.


	4. 3 Phoenix and Snake

**Disclaimer: Do you see Snape surviving Nagini's attack? No? So I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: it was a tough chapter to write, I reread about ten times, but it was also fun. It is my favourite so far, I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Phoenix and Snake<strong>

**April 13, 2000**

Lord Voldemort was frustrated. Well, he did not know why he was alive - not that he minded, but he wanted to know _why_. Dumbledore - the insufferable - showed him the memories of all of his Horcruxes being destroyed. It was painful to watch. And then the old coot hit him with a killing curse. And he did not die - the look on Dumbledore's face was delightful.

He knew there was no way to anchor one's soul without a Horcrux, so it was a mystery. Well, he at least finally killed Dumbledore and the greatest obstacle on his path was erased.

He missed Nagini... The snake was probably the only company he really enjoyed and she was killed by the Malfoy's spawn, the traitor. And now Voldemort needed to look for him and Snape. He, the Dark Lord, could not let those two escape without _punishment_. At least the Order of the Phoenix also considered them traitors and would not hide them...

But why did he not die?

Perhaps one portion of his soul anchored itself to another object on the moment of destruction of its previous vessel? If it was that he needed to find Snape and Draco more than ever to interrogate them, and kill afterwards.

The Locket. The Ring. The Cup. The Diadem. The Diary. Nagini. Which one of them could have survived? Perhaps Nagini, since she was the only alive vessel? He needed information on Soul Magic.

So much thinking and the Dark Lord _forgot_ he was holding Wormtail under a Crucio. Why did he keep the worthless snivelling rat anyway? Should have given him to Nagini one of the _thousand_ times she asked.

"Avada Kedavra."

That pacified him a little, and now he could focus on another issue – how his diary ended up in Dumbledore's hands and how the Hufflepuff Cup was not in Bellatrix's vaults. The Death Eaters gathered gulped. Their Lord had finally killed Wormtail, and nobody would complain, but that showed that he was in a _bad mood_. With Severus and Draco escape Voldemort was crucioing they much more than before... And he killed Doholov that same day, when they vanished using portkeys. They _knew_ someone else would pay for that.

"You may go." Voldemort said in a calm voice that contrasted with the fury in his eyes. "Bella, Lucius, you stay."

* * *

><p>"<em>Crucio." <em>

Harry trashed on his bed. The pain he was feeling was just unbearable. It was like hot knives cutting his whole body. His scar was burning and bleeding, but he did not notice it, all he knew right then was pain.

"_So, Lucius, you thought that it would be suitable to give my diary to the blood traitor just because of your feud with that worthless family?"_

"_I..."_

"_Crucio." The blond man writhed on the floor, blood was pouring from his mouth and Lucius did not know if due to biting his lip to avoid screaming or if that was the curse itself damaging him internally. "I am very disappointed in you, Lucius... You lost a very important object for me. And if that was not bad enough, you raise a traitor to join my ranks."_

Harry was biting his pillow to stop the scream he had on his throat. He groaned trying to forget the pain.

'Think of anything else. There is no pain. Forget it. It is not hurting.' Harry tried to convince himself, but nothing eased the pain.

_Voldemort released the curse, and Lucius panted on the floor, shaking horribly._

"_I wonder, Lucius, if you are loyal to me." Grey eyes widened in terror, and Voldemort chuckled evilly. "Your actions tell me that you want to disrupt my plans... Crucio."_

_The wand still pointed at Lucius, and Voldemort turned to face Bellatrix._

"_My dear Bella... You also lost something very important to me."_

"_My Lord I... I did not do on purpose."_

"_I know, Bella." He released Lucius, who was now barely conscious. "Crucio." Bellatrix fell on the floor, holding a scream. She was the Dark Lord's favourite, and was rarely cursed... Well, she rarely failed too. "And that is why I will not be excessively harsh on you."_

The pain was still horrible, but Harry now could at least breath. Leryna was hissing comforting words, extremely worried.

"_You failed me, but" and with that Voldemort rose "I will give you one chance of redemption, Bellatrix. Your task is to bring me that worthless nephew of yours and Snape." Bellatrix nodded. "I do not even need to tell what will happen if you fail in this." he pointed his wand at Lucius and muttered 'Avada Kedavra' and Lucius Malfoy was no more. Another wave of his wand, wordlessly, and Bellatrix was squirming on the floor again._

Harry screamed on his pillow. He closed his hands, his nails drilling on his palms, making them bleed.

"_Now go, and do not come back until you have the traitors."_

Harry stood panting heavily, laying on his stomach. Just what the fuck had happened? How a _dream_ caused him _real _pain? His whole body was shaking and hurting, and he was covered in sweat, blood running down his face.

$Master?$ Leryna called hesitantly. $What happened?$

$I don't know, Leryna.$ he said hoarsely. $But everything hurts.$

Harry touched his forehead and looked at his hand soaked with blood. He raised with much difficulty and looked in the mirror. His scar was opened and angry red. He walked slowly into the bathroom, Leryna followed him. He washed his face, the cold water was a bliss on the lingering burning sensation.

$What hurts?$ the snake asked.

$Everything.$ Harry whispered and took some painkillers. He was exhausted and hurting, he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to awake... Well, there was no way in hell he was going to work today.

He walked back to the bed and fell on it. The shakes were getting worse, and the painkillers had not made effect yet. Leryna curled on his wrist, and the snake was smoothing his arm, comforting him much like she used to do when he was a child.

They stood there until Harry drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus and Draco now wanted to know one of their neighbours. Well, the man who saved the girl could be a wizard and they needed to know <em>what else<em> he could do. So they were again on the same restaurant waiting for Harrison Green to come for lunch. Apparently, he ate there everyday.

Draco had the idea that he could be the serial killer, but what did not fit was the saving the girl part. Certainly a cold blooded murderer would not save her? And even if he did, he would just leave the girl by herself. But no, their neighbour took her to a place where someone would help to find her family. Severus thought the same.

.

Harry entered the restaurant and saw that his two new neighbours staring at him. His whole body was still hurting and mildly shaking, but Leryna had forced him to go out and have lunch, telling him that if he was not fed the shakes would get worse. Bloody maternal snake.

"Harrison, are you OK?" Elizabeth asked seeing how pale he was, and the dark circles under his eyes.

"I have a rough night, a horrible migraine... Could not even go to work today." Harry replied smiling.

"Those two" she said pointing at Severus and Draco "said they want to talk with you. I am sorry, but they know you saved that girl yesterday."

Harry wanted to strangle the woman right there, couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

"That's OK, Liz." he said and chuckled internally when her face brightened at the nickname... It was so easy to fool people. "I want something light today. A salad and broiled chicken please."

Harry walked to where Severus and Draco were.

"Hello. Elizabeth told me that you wanted to talk with me."

"Yes." Severus replied. "Would you join us for lunch?" Harry smiled warmly and took a seat on their table.

"We are neighbours, I believe." Severus said softly. "I am Severus Snape." he saw the green eyes flash with surprise.

Harry was totally surprised. That name! It was the man from his dream (though Harry did not know if that was indeed a dream, not after what happened last night), he was nervous now, but years of acting and pretending made it easy to mask it. However he knew that he showed surprise, so he justified it.

"What a different name. I am Harrison Green." And Severus was, indeed, an odd name.

"Yes, it is an ancient name."

"It's nice."

"And I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said smiling. Harry's eyes widened only slightly.

Draco. Fuck. The other person from his dreams...

Now he knew why those two were familiar... Their eyes, the eyes behind those masks.

Well... Those two probably were wizards, and Harry really wanted to know them, but he was suspicious. How did he dream with people he did not know? And why were they interested on him?

"Like the constellation. Are your parents Astronomy enthusiasts?" He remembered that the woman from his dream – Bellatrix – was the blonde's aunt.

"Not exactly." Draco chuckled. "It is a tradition on my mother's family to name the children after stars or constellations."

"Cool." Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "If you think so."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I am named after a fallen angel."

Severus raised one inquiringly eyebrow.

"My mother was fascinated by Demonology, I think it has something to do with her name, Lilith." It was a close to Lily's real name, and Harry liked it. "So she named me Harrison Phenex. Phenex – the demon that expects to return to heaven."

"How interesting." Snape said.

"I studied in a Catholic School, you have no idea about the prejudice I faced." then Harry smiled warmly. "But I showed them that no matter what my name is, I am not evil, not a demon." Severus nodded, and Draco eyed his nails. "Besides, Phenex is pictured as a phoenix, and I like it. If phoenixes existed they would be my favourite animal. Phoenix - the symbol of rebirth." Harry smiled and pulled up his left sleeve to show his tattoo. "But I like snakes."

Draco and Severus stiffened when they saw the big snake on the _left_ arm. Harry noticed and covered it.

"I take you don't like snakes?" he said sadly. "Most people don't. My father worked with them, he was a Biologist, he made antidote to their venom, so I got used to them."

It was not that they did not _like_ snakes, hell, they were Slytherins... But a snake on the _left_ arm was... Disturbing.

"He loved snakes, when I made this tattoo he was so happy..." and then green eyes shone with faked tears. Severus restrained the urge to roll his eyes at that... Hufflepuffish emotional display. "Anyway, I'm sorry..."

The waitress brought their meals. They thanked her and ate most of the time in silence. Harry's hand was shaking mildly, Severus and Draco noticed. Harry told them that he was weak because he passed all the night throwing up due to a migraine... But migraines were common in children when they displayed accidental Magic – as well as the shakes. **(1)**

When they finished, it was Severus who spoke first, and directly at the point he was interested in.

"Yesterday you rescued a girl from one attacker and she said something... Odd about you."

Harry looked suspicious.

"What did she say?"

"That you threw the attacker off of her without touching him."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, she told me that... But you know children, they are sometimes delusional. She was nervous and was making up."

Well, the young man was convincing, that much Severus could tell, but the migraine and the shakes suggested that Harrison was an untrained wizard that used accidental Magic – probably because he was _desperate_ seeing the girl being assaulted. It was normal that he denied it, though. Frankly, who would believe him?

"Are you sure of that, Mr. Green?"

Harry knew they knew, so he did the best thing – he lied unconvincingly, as if he was _ashamed_ or _afraid_ of Magic.

"Y – Yes." he stuttered.

Severus narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, scrutinizing Harry.

"Really?"

Draco was holding a laugh. Severus was on his 'caught-you-after-curfew' mood. It was obvious that Harrison was lying, trying to hide his Magic. Why someone would want to hide Magic was beyond Draco.

Severus called the waitress and asked their bill, paying Harry's meal as well, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Come with us, Mr. Green." Snape said when he and Draco rose.

* * *

><p>Harry was Severus' and Draco's apartment. Their furniture was elegant, much different from the one John offered. It seemed that they had transformed it, just like he did with his.<p>

"I know you were lying." Severus said. He was so tempted to use Legilimency on the man, but if Harrison noticed that he was invading his mind it would be bad, he would lose any chance of the young man trusting him. Just why was it important that he trusted him? The Potions master could not know why...

Harry was loving to play with the man. He could see that Severus was intelligent, cunning, and that he was used to interrogate people. And Harry was _curious_... If those... Dreams were true, so Draco and Severus were being chased by Draco's aunt. They were from the said wizarding world, Harry was sure, and had fled... And moved to his next door.

What a sweet coincidence...

Unless it was not a coincidence.

Did they know he was Harry Potter?

Did they know he was the Phantom Killer?

Now he would play the role of a man who knew he was _different_, but that did not know anything about Magic.

"Has ever something _strange_ happened when you are particularly... Emotional, Mr. Green?"

Severus watched Harry's eyes widen.

"Strange how?"

Draco lost his patience, stood up and waved his wand, transfiguring the table.

"Strange like this." the blond said annoyed.

"Draco!" Severus reprehended.

"What the fuck was that?" Harry asked and then blushed. "Sorry about it... I don't usually swear, but that was... Awesome!"

"What Draco showed was Magic." Severus said calmly.

Harry looked at them with a look that said 'you are crazy, you know, right?'

"Magic?" Harry asked disdainfully.

"Yes." Snape replied. "So, Mr. Green, have you ever done something strange?"

"Well..." Harry spoke hesitantly "Nobody would ever believe me, but seeing what you did right now, yes."

Severus and Draco sighed relieved. The first because he had been right, the second because it was awesome to have a wizard neighbour, and a beautiful one at this...

"And what the girl told was truth, right?"

Harry nodded shyly.

"I was so desperate when I saw the man attacking her, I just wanted to save her... I was scared and that I did... _That_..."

Harry smiled internally. It was going to be delightful to play with them.

* * *

><p>Harry was laughing aloud for no apparent reason and Leryna thought he had finally lost his mind.<p>

$Master, are you alright?$

$Yes, dear, I am. I am better than I have been in years, my Leryna.$ And he still laughed more.

Leryna tilted her head. Well... She knew that Harry was not _completely_ normal, she lived with him for too much time to watch all the transformation he had gone through and there was no way he would remain sane after everything that was done _to him_ and everything _he _had done. Just what happened to make he laugh that way?

$You know the name Malfoy, don't you Leryna?$

$Yes, it is a magical family, a very ancient dark family.$

$I've met Draco Malfoy. And Severus Snape. They are our new neighbours.$

Leryna's eyes widened. Was her master a Seer? He had dreamed about those people and now he met them...

$And what are you finding so amusing that you are laughing madly as though you had just escaped an asylum?$

$I deceived them beautifully.$ Harry looked at the snake with a innocent almost childish-like expression. $Magic? Is it real? Oh sir, I was so nervous when I saw the man attacking the girl that I did that, but I had no idea that it was Magic!$

Leryna laughed too. Harry was wonderful, cunning just like a snake, manipulative, an actor, deceitful. Well, he needed to be, doing what he used to.

$I couldn't bloody well tell them that I knew about Magic, could I? My trump over everyone is that I use Magic to kill people... Most of the time. I am almost sure they would be suspicious of me. But I think they fucking believed me.$

$You need to befriend them, Harry, they can help us to go _home_!$

$I know, Leryna, I know... But it will take time.$ Harry sighed. $Today, when I had that... Dream, I saw the same man cursing people. He is looking for our neighbours. Do you think all of this is a coincidence?$

$I do not know, Harry. You must be careful, these people are wizards, and a Malfoy must know the Dark Arts; they are not the muggles you are used to.$

$I can take care of myself.$

$Oh, of course. If it was not for me, you would be starving yourself all the day long. Now go on and tell me more about our dear neighbours.$

Harry rolled his eyes. Bloody snake.

$You had to see their faces when I showed my tattoo..."

* * *

><p>"So you think he really did not know about Magic?" Draco asked and sipped his tea.<p>

"Almost sure. He had migraines today, and he was shaking. It would be normal after accidental Magic. If he was killing people with wordless and wandless Avada Kedavras he would not show those symptoms only because of a pushing charm."

"And he is too innocent to be killing people after fucking them." Draco added. "Did you see he blushing because he said 'fuck'? It was hilarious."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Sev! It was comical. Looked like a Hufflepuff first year... Crying only because he reminded his dead father..."

An owl landed on the window, and Draco hasty opened it, letting the bird fly in. Who would send a bloody letter to them?

He took the letter and scanned it for any curses it might contain. It was clean. He opened the letter looking bored, but soon his expression changed. He went pale, and his eyes involuntarily became red and wet.

"What is it, Draco? Who sent the letter?"

"It's from my mother." he said hoarsely and collapsed on the armchair, unable to say or do anything else.

Severus took the letter from Draco's hands and read it quickly.

_Draco. _

_I hope you are alright. I am writing this letter hasty, our Manor is being watched. _

_Your father is dead, the Dark Lord killed him last night. I am sorry._

_I love you, and I hope this horrible war ends soon._

_Your mother._

Well... Severus knew that Lucius was sentenced to death since they escaped. The Dark Lord would not forgive him for Draco's betrayal – the insane man Voldemort was.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did Narcissa send the bloody letter? He sighed. Draco would mourn his bastard father, and Snape would need to_ support _him. Fucking brilliant.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**(1) Just suppose it is true.**

**Yay! I loved killing Wormtail *-***


	5. Interlude - The Next Great Adventure

**I just could not get this silly thing off of my mind, I had to write this. Forgive me if it is overly silly.**

**I have ideas for some other interludes, if you like the idea please let me know and I will write them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude - The Next Great Adventure<strong>

Albus two-many-middle-names Dumbledore woke up and found himself in a white room, with a white bed, with white sheets. His clothes were white too. _Everything_ was so white that his eyes hurt. _'__**Well, I must be in heaven.'**_he thought.

There was a sound of people clearing their throats and Albus looked at his side and saw two people who made him gasp.

"You are not in heaven, Dumbledore." the woman with red hair spat the name.

"If this is what you are thinking." the man with black hair and thick glasses completed.

"James and Lily Potter." Albus whispered.

"Quite." they replied in together.

"If there was some heaven, you can bet you would not be there, Dumbledore." James said with a sneer.

"I have been waiting for your death, you old bastard!" Lily said angrily. "I must thank Tom Riddle when he comes here. It was quite amusing to see your face when he did not die."

Dumbledore frowned. "Tom Riddle _killed_ you."

Lily and James looked at each other and laughed. Madly. Aloud.

"We _know_ that." James said.

"This place changes you a lot." Lily said smiling, but then her face became clouded and... With a touch of evil? "And we can see _everything_ you people still doing on Earth."

_**'Oh... That. Well, I was not expecting this.'**_

"And we saw what were your plans for our Harry, our dear son. The child we _died_ protecting. Do you think we cared if Voldemort killed us when we saw he killing _you_?" Lily asked rhetorically. "We ce-le-bra-ted your death."

Albus gulped.

"You left Harry with Lily's sick sister to be abused, neglected and hurt in every possible way to fit your plans." James said putting his finger on Dumbledore's face. "And you really think yourself better than Riddle!"

The old wizard opened his mouth, but Lily cut him off.

"And don't you dare to say it was for the greater good!"

James took something off of his pocket, pointed his wand and unshrank it. It was a kind of pensieve.

"Now you will see what you have done." Lily said – her tone making it clear that Dumbledore had no choice but watch whatever they wanted.

Three hours later Albus stumbled out of the pensieve with a horrified expression. Sweet mother of Merlin, he had created a _monster_!

Harry Potter was very much alive... And he was a _dark_ person, worse than that, he was _evil_, he did not value anything besides himself and his desires... No even people's lives.

Lily was watching him with a victorious expression and Albus could not understand how _sweet_ Lily Potter was looking at him smugly because _her son_ was out there killing people without remorse. James seemed just... Indifferent.

"And do you know what is the icing on the cake?" Lily asked, her eyes shining. "Harry. Is. A. Horcrux." she breathed each word in a whisper. Albus' eyes widened in horror. "Yes, Dumbledore, you threw through the window your chance to defeat Riddle.

"But one things in all of this is good..." James said smirking. "My son is deceiving Snivellus beautifully... Ouch!" Lily punched softly James' back.

"Do stop to talk ill about Severus!" Lily reprehended James, who snorted and rolled his eyes. Then she looked at Dumbledore again. "But it is indeed amusing to see our Harry deceiving the man who fooled Voldemort for years." She poured another memory into the pensieve. "Just watch your spy being lured by a nineteen year old." she pointed at the pensieve.

Now Albus was feeling calmer... Well, Severus would eventually found out that that monster was Harry Potter and would discover he was a Horcrux, Snape was smart; Potter would be killed and then Tom would be finally defeated.

"Whatever brought this smile to your face, is not going to happen, old coot." Lily said crossing her arms on her chest. "Do you think Severus will kill Harry to destroy the Horcrux?" Dumbledore did nothing, showing that he thought exactly that way. "Did you forget the nature of the vow Severus took? He was never loyal to you. He kept fighting against Voldemort because _he_ does not agree with his methods. Sev is loyal to himself and to my son." She laughed madly and James wanted to take a picture of Dumbledore's face right then.

The look on Dumbledore's face slowly slipped. He had died without assuring that Tom was defeated.

Now Albus looked completely and utterly defeated.

"Now we must go. I believe my dear sister wants to talk to you. As much as I hate Petunia, I must admit that her death, was, after all, partially your fault."


	6. 4 Green Eyes

**Hello people! I am flattered by how this story is being appreciated. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**This chapter is a bit darker and contains mild psychological torture. Be warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Green Eyes<strong>

**April 14, 2000**

Severus walked in the kitchen and saw Draco's hair flying in every directions, due to the wind that came by the open window. The blonde's face, though, was covered by a book about Soul Magic that he was studying. The Potions master wondered how the man - the boy - would be today. Draco was a boy, not a man. From his pampered childhood to his premature and unwise decision to become a Death Eater he never acted as an adult.

"Good morning, Sev." Draco said smiling slightly. Severus sighed. Denial was not the best way to deal with the situation, but frankly, he did not know how to comfort people and he was not interested in learning this after so much years. Nobody ever comforted him, it was not as though he had any example.

"Good morning, Draco." He said politely. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." Draco replied. His hands clutched on the book. "I could not sleep, so I came to study. I want to know why he did not die." Fury could be seen in the mercurial eyes.

So it was not only denial. It was also thirsty for revenge. Better this way.

"So do I, though I refuse to discuss anything more complex than first year potions before I have my coffee."

They passed the whole morning studying and discussing Horcruxes, Soul Magic and another rituals that might proportionate immortality.

"I think Dumbledore was wrong. There must be another Horcrux or Horcruxes." Draco finally said exhausted.

"It is the most plausible conclusion right now. There is also the possibility of the Dark Lord had found another way to be immortal." Severus paused. "But there is none heard of, besides of course the use of Necromancy, but as far as I know it involves reincarnation of the soul, not immortality of the body too."

Draco sighed resigned. Now he had more reasons to want Voldemort defeated, dead. Oh, he knew his father was not a good man and that he probably would torture him if Voldemort asked... But, it never happened and Draco would always ask himself if his father would really choose his sycophant Lord over his family.

"We needed to access the Black family library, which is in Grimmauld Pla..."

"Forget it, Draco. First, they think we betrayed Dumbledore. Second, Black must have burned the Dark Arts books, the ignorant mutt he is."

"If we could at least create a distraction, I might be able to get in the house, the blood wards would recognize me."

"Not going to happen, Draco."

Severus mind kept going to Dumbledore and the faith he had that Harry Potter must be the one to defeat Voldemort. Well, they were all damned if Albus was right. But Snape refused to think so. The prophecy had already been fulfilled once, and prophecies were tricky things... And one made by Trelawney no less!

In the last times Dumbledore spoke about Potter Severus noticed his eyes were full of guilt and regret. Certainly lose his saviour was really bad and if by any chance the boy was the one to defeat the Dark Lord... Well, they were really, really fucked. But the guilt Albus showed did not seem entirely because of the Prophecy... Severus felt there was something else.

Green eyes looked at Severus accusingly. He had promised. He had sworn. He made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Lily's son. A promise that he failed miserably in keeping. Lily would not want her son, the child she died to protect, used in a war as a weapon - because Snape knew that Dumbledore would do that, for the greater good - nor she would want him lost in the world. Hell, he did not even know where Potter lived his childhood, he just assumed that Dumbledore left him with some secret family to be the pampered and adored saviour. But what happened to Harry Potter? Albus was always too close-mouthed about anything that concerned the boy, except of course his supposed role in the war.

Surely Severus should have asked Albus about he boy before he went missing? Yes, Lily would want that. But no, he just would make sure the brat did not get himself killed once he made it to Hogwarts. He would not seek the company of James Potter son. Never.

But Dumbledore was not so sure about he Prophecy, was he? If he was, he would not have faced Voldemort when he believed the monster was mortal again, would he?

But Voldemort did not die. Dumbledore must be laughing - proved right ever before his death. Perhaps it was time to admit that maybe, just maybe Harry Potter must defeat the Dark Lord.

And, again, the wizarding world was so fucked. And he was also to blame, after all, he failed Harry Potter and he failed Lily.

A knock on the door took Severus out of his reverie.

Draco got up and answered. When he opened the door the green eyes of Harrison were watching him warmly, a shy smile on his lips. The man was gorgeous. His skin perfect, his hair silky and shinning... Those sinful red lips. Even, the tattoo - passed the initial shock, Draco found it really sexy. Harrison probably was not aware of how amazing he was.

Draco chuckled when he wondered what his father would say if he knew his son was interested in an untrained wizard. A mudblood. But he was dead, and would never say anything again.

Draco looked at Harry's eyes. The blonde thought that those eyes were translucent enough to allow you to see their owner's very soul...

"Hello. I just came from work and wanted to talk with you. I brought food." he said showing a pack. "Since your uncle paid my food yesterday, I wanted to retrieve the favour."

"Oh. Thank you. Come in." The blonde said and opened the door wider.

They ate the Italian food Harry brought. It was delicious. Harry noticed Draco staring at him with... Second intentions. He was glad, because honestly, the blond was beautiful, sinfully so and Harry wanted nothing more than Draco fucking him... But he would need to be careful and take things slow. He mentally rolled his eyes - having to play the good little virgin would be tiresome, but nothing he could not handle.

"So, what are your questions?" this time Draco asked, wanting to lead the conversation with Harrison instead of letting Severus doing so.

"Yesterday, when I asked if I could know this called wizarding world you" Harry looked at Severus "said that right now it is not possible. Why?"

"Our world is at war and people like you are being chased there." Draco said.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"People like me?"

Draco explained about blood purity and how some people treated the called muggleborns and half-bloods.

"But these... Blood purists are the majority of he population?"

"No exactly, but some people at the Ministry work for the Dark Lord and are trying to pass laws that would legalize the hunt of muggleborns and half-bloods."

"So if you fled from there you are not purebloods?" Harry asked, playing. He knew that Draco at least was a pureblood from the information Leryna gave him.

"I am a half-blood." Severus said.

"And I am a pureblood." Draco said. "From two ancient families - my mother is a Black and my father is... Was a Malfoy."

Oh yes, Harry remembered now that a blond called Lucius died on his last 'dream', though he did not recalled the details and conversations as he was in a lot hell of pain right then.

"So why did you flee? And who is this Dark Lord?"

Draco swallowed and looked at his hands.

"Basically, the Dark Lord is a powerful wizard who leads a war in the name of purifying our world. He hates muggles, muggleborns and tolerates some half-bloods. Since his rebirth he is even more insane than he was before. He wants to kill the 'impure' ones. He also uses Dark Magic, a branch of Magic that is not totally accepted." here Draco took a deep breath before continuing. "I came from a dark family. The Blacks and the Malfoys are ancient and noble houses proud of their blood. I do not agree with the Dark Lord's methods and with some of his ideas... So I had to flee, since I was expected to follow him." not completely true, but also not a lie.

Draco looked at Severus, but the black haired man stood silent, because there was no way he would tell his story to a man he had just met some days before.

Harry had a lot more information to discuss with Leryna. This called Dark Lord had some ideas alike with ones her mother's master had. He had a new family name - Black - and some information about how the magical world was lately.

"So if I were to enter the magical world I would be killed?"

Draco nodded.

Harry was a bit frustrated. He wanted to know about more families, to know about his family, after all Leryna told him that Potter was a magical family name. Could he be a pureblood? But why would a pureblood end up in the muggle world? Maybe he was a half-blood...

"Are all the purebloods dark?" Harry asked. Perhaps that question could tell him some more about the families.

"No. There are the dark families who support the Dark Lord, like the Malfoys, Lestranges, Rosiers, Notts, the Blacks... Well, the Blacks were traditionally a dark family, but the Black Lord right now is aligned with the Light.

"And there are dark families that do not support him. Like the Greengrasses, Zabinis. These families, whilst remaining Dark, do not agree with his ideals and/or methods. But they do not oppose him openly, if at all." Harry nodded to show he was understanding. "And there are the Light families, which despise Dark Magic and, of course, oppose actively the Dark Lord. Like the Bones family, the Weasleys," here Draco sneered in disgust. "the Diggorys."

Nothing about the Potters. What did that mean? Were they not important? Leryna had told him that his probable family was a really wealth and influential one. What had happened to them?

Harry also had one idea of who was the man who cursed people on his dreams. It was probably the said Dark Lord – whose ideas Harry thought really interesting. Well, the man hated muggles and wanted them dead. It was not that he had any mercy for the muggles, but Potter thought it was wasting time to try and kill every muggle on the planet, because frankly, they were a lot. But, well, each one with their preferences.

But Harry did not agree with the man trying to purify the magical world killing the muggleborns. Hell, everyone who had magic should be protected, except of course in the case of treachery.

But what bothered Harry the most was that he wanted to know how he was dreaming with things that he never saw before and feeling the pain of curses through his sleep. He wanted to ask about Dark Magic, but did not want to rise suspicions. He decided that he already had enough new information to discuss and told Draco and Severus that he had to finish to sum up a book for the store and went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>April 15, 2000<strong>

It was late, and inside the room 1300 of the Chabane Hotel Harry was again with a man, he was panting and trying to gain his breath after the orgasm. His green eyes were shining with both satisfaction and anticipation.

"You were a good whore. It has been a long time since I had such a good slut." the redhead man said.

_Such a good whore, Potter. Nobody will ever want you. You are mine, my slut._ Vernon's words echoed in Harry's mind and he saw red. He took a deep breath, calming himself. He would not lose his composure. He had a murder, a beautiful and clean murder to commit.

Images flashed in his mind again. His uncle thrusting in him. Tears making his eyes burning when he pleaded to stop. His uncle laughing.

Harry shook his head, trying to get that out of his mind.

He flicked his wrist, binding the man.

"I am not your whore." Harry said and got up. He dressed himself and found his dagger inside his pocket. "I liked you very much, but I am not yours. If anything, you will be mine." and with that he took the dagger in his hands. The silver blade shinning in the light. Harry silenced the man.

The blue eyes of the man showed he was terrified. He tried to ask for help, but none sound came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry, I am not going to kill you just because of what you said. Your fate was already sealed when you looked at me." Harry smiled, his expression serene and almost child-like.

Harry began to trace patterns on the man's chest. The crimson liquid running shyly, almost as if caressing the redhead.

"I like very much a cock in my arse." Harry said chuckling. "But no one will ever possess me again. No one. You were mine since I laid my eyes on you. _You_ made what_ I _wanted. You will die by _my_ hands, as I wish."

He continued to cut the skin, only slightly. It was so beautiful.

"I _used_ you." Harry whispered.

He took the dagger and began to cut the man's arms, carving the word 'MINE' on them.

"Mine."

The man was crying, silent pleas filled the room. His breath was erratic and his heart beating in a hallucinated rhythm.

"Do you see now? I have your life in my hands. This is the deepest sense of _possession_." Harry whispered and kissed the man's lips softly. "Mine. Your pleas, your heart beats, the air in your lugs, your tears. Everything mine."

The man was pathetic now, he was crying like a baby and that was unnerving Harry. People. Were. So. Pathetic.

"Tomorrow your name, which I don't even know, will be on the papers." Harry said in a faked sad tone. "Your family and friends will mourn you and maybe remember you... But I... I will be the last person to see your eyes shine with life and I will forget you in the blink of an eye. This is possession. You will be just another victim of the Phantom Killer."

The man was now frozen and Harry guessed that he was trying to deny the pleasure of being seen crying.

"And the last person you will see is me. Not your mother. Not your father. Not your best friend. Not your boyfriend or girlfriend. It will be me. Your murderer. People will remind you because _I_ killed you."

Harry drilled the dagger on the man's chest again, this time slightly deeper.

"Don't get yourself flattered. I did not choose you because you are special. You are worthless, nothing, and you will die as nothing. Good bye."

And the last thing the man saw was the green light towards him. Green as those eyes shining with malice and desire.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p> 


	7. 5 The Boy Who Killed

**I've lost track of the time and had no idea that the last update was a week ago! But really, this chapter was tough to edit (I had it written for some time), I simply never was satisfied with it and I believe I still think it could have been better - but I don't know exactly how.  
><strong>

**You might think that the story is progressing too slowly, but I assure you that this is necessary.**

**Harry might look a little OoC, but he is not, he is just a very disturbed person that oscillates between strong emotions and coldness, so it's hard to predict when he will act emotionally or simply be indifferent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – The Boy Who Killed <strong>

**April 16, 2000.**

$Leryna I think I might have thought about something important.$

$What is it, master?$

$They told me that this called Dark Lord was reborn... I mean, do you know if people can be immortal using Magic?$

$Perhaps using Necromancy, though I do not know any details about it.$

$Hmm... I think this Dark Lord is your mother's master. Their ideas and goals are much alike.$

The snake pondered on that... They needed more information.

$You need to talk with them. How are the things with the blondie?$

Harry rolled his eyes. $Nothing fun so far. I told you that I will be careful and take things slowly."

$I have read the paper today. People are quite horrified by your last... Exhibition.$

Harry chuckled. It seemed that writing 'MINE' in the man's skin made him look even worse. Bloody psychiatrists that kept trying to analyse him – they would mostly waste their time, since he was not as predictable as muggle serial killers. Soon he would get tired of that.

$I was thinking... You said that Crucio is a spell. The man in my dreams says this word a lot, and when I felt that pain he was using this spell on people. Perhaps I could try to use this.$

She tilted her head and hissed in amusement.

$Will you change your modus operandi so?$

$No, not yet... I want to play some more with the police. Honestly I want to know how incompetent they are, I will go with this as far as a I can.$

* * *

><p><strong>April 20, 2000<strong>

Lord Voldemort was torturing a mudblood that worked on the Ministry. The witch was pathetic and refused to give the information he wanted, and the idiot had a spell on her to make her imune to Veritaserum. The woman was so pathetic and cried in the what? Third or fourth blood boiling curse? She had no tolerance to pain_ at all._

"_Fractio ossa._" he said and felt delighted listening to the music that was the sound of bones breaking, "_Crucio._" that was something he learned early about torture: first you break the bones, then you use the Cruciatus to make the person squirm and drill the bones that broke into the flash. "_Flamine finis._" and then you take their ability to breath. And then you perhaps repeat all over. A lot of people who did not break under pain broke under the despair that having no air caused. "_Crucio._"

Honestly, he was lost in the pleasure that the curse provided. Dark Magic was his second passion, only losing to power, of course. It involved, embraced, surrounded. It felt like the home he never had.

He was lost in the feelings caused by the spell but suddenly the Dark Lord noticed something... Weird in his mind, someone else was in there. He glared at the Death Eaters and told them to leave - refusing to believe that one of them would actually dare to try Legilimency on him. He cast the spell again, feeling both the foreign feeling and the excitement again...

So it was not one of his minions... Of course not, they knew he would kill on the spot anyone who tried to invade his mind. So what the hell was that?

He lowered some of his Occlumency shields, delving in his own mind looking for that thing. He found a connection, one in mind and magic. But it was weak now. Oh, yes, he was cursing the mudblood when he first noticed it, so he _crucio'd_ her again while focusing on the connection.

Then he felt it stronger... He had a connection with someone... Someone whose magical signature was in his mind.

Dear Merlin!

The worst (or not) was that he knew that magical signature. It was powerful, almost as much as his own – not that he would ever admit that – and it was dark. He tried to remember when he felt that...

Whatever it was it seemed to be amplified when he was using Magic, so he cursed the woman – _again_ – and kept his concentration on that foreign presence.

He heard someone groaning, muffing, holding a scream – and it was not the mudblood. That presence was well-known...

It had changed since the last time he felt, which was...

No! It was impossible... Yet...

$Harry Potter?!$ he hissed and saw two green eyes staring at him.

The presence left his mind abruptly, and Lord Voldemort fell deep in thoughts. Since his rebirth he never looked for the brat, because honestly, he thought he was dead. Dumbledore surely would use the boy in the was if he was alive. Severus told him that he was not told if Potter had indeed died, but Severus was a traitor... However, knowing Albus, it was possible that the spy had been actually kept in the dark...

He sighed loudly. Really, Harry Potter was not something he needed in a such dangerous moment. All of his Horcruxes were destroyed, things on the Ministry were more complicated since he killed Lucius – what the Dark Lord assumed as an error, he _should_ have waited to dispose of Lucius until he had someone else working in the Ministry.

Perhaps Albus have kept the boy hidden and secretly trained until then? It was very plausible, though something must have gone wrong on his plans...

But the magic he felt through the connection was dark, he was Lord Voldemort, of course he would recognize Dark Magic when he saw it. Would Dumbledore train the boy in the Dark Arts too? Certainly the majority of the Wizarding World would be horrified.

Could Harry Potter have been living hidden with a dark family? Someone who betrayed him even? That was also plausible... Only if Dumbledore did not know though.

His thoughts returned to Snape. He loved the mudblood of Potter's mother, did he not? Had even had the boldness to ask him to spare her life. He was a dark wizard and did not like Dumbledore, of that much Voldemort was sure... But he had legilimized the man several times, and well, he missed something, right? The Dark Lord preferred not to remember that he, the greatest legilimens alive, was fooled for so many years. So it was a possibility that Snape had raised the brat...

And the last things that intrigued him: why only now the connection became active? What changed? And of course the extension of such link.

* * *

><p><strong>April 22, 2000<strong>

Harry was worried, to be precise, he was afraid - something he had not felt in years. He had talked with Leryna and both came to the conclusion that the man he saw in his dreams cursing people was the said Dark Lord. And his last dream left him a bit paranoid. Really, the man said his name.

And the other conclusion they came to – those things were not dreams, but visions of some sort and now that man knew he was there, seeing him. He needed more information and he would get soon. Harry even had a starting point – the fact that Draco told him that the Dark Lord was reborn. He would ask what the fuck that meant, and get more information.

If he was indeed seeing the Dark Lord he might need protect himself from someone really dangerous. He was sure that both Draco and Severus were more involved with said wizard than they told him.

.

"So, you said that this Dark Lord was reborn. What does it mean?"

Severus took a deep breath, and Harry could see that the man was uncomfortable to talk about that. He smirked internally.

"In 1981 the Dark Lord attacked a family, the Potters." Harry's breath stopped for a second, but he soon recovered. "He killed James and Lily Potter." there was a hint of conflicting emotions while the man spoke their names and Harry really wondered if Snape knew them. "Then he tried to kill their son, who was only a baby, Harry Potter. He cast the same spell he used to kill his parents - the killing curse, which kills instantaneously and which no one ever survived before, - however, the curse did not work. The boy survived, only with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt." Harry unconsciously brushed his fingers over his scar that was beneath the fringe. Luckily, Draco was eyeing his cup of tea and Severus staring at his hands, so they did not notice the action. "The curse was rebounded and the Dark Lord was vanished. Harry Potter became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived." - a roll of eyes at the nickname.

The black haired man paused and looked at Harry with intensity burning in his dark eyes, and in that moment the young man feared that he had been discovered. Severus narrowed his eyes, making Harry even more uncomfortable. But he kept telling his tale.

"You probably would not understand the details of what happened afterwards. Suffice it to say that he had taken precautions to become immortal and wandered in the form of a spirit for long years. In 1992 he got his hands in an ancient magical artefact that permitted him, using a dark ritual, to regain a body."

Magic was really amazing, more than Harry could ever imagine. One could become immortal using it... That was fascinating. Honestly, he wanted to ask more about the Potters, but that would be suspicious... Well, immortality was also an interesting subject...

"So it is possible to be immortal?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded quietly.

"There is a way, but it requires the use of a dangerous level of Dark Magic, which includes murder and the splitting of one's soul. It can lead to insanity, as it did with the Dark Lord."

"So we do really have souls." Harry stated in a mocking tone. "I think I just won a bet I've made." he added reminding a conversation he had with a Physicist that used to frequent the book store. "How did a baby defeated the Dark Lord? I mean, he was a really powerful wizard and all..."

Severus pondered if he should tell Harrison about the Prophecy.

"There was a Prophecy, which contents I do not know" Draco narrowed his eyes at the lie – which was not unnoticed by Harry. "that stated Harry Potter as the only one capable of defeating the Dark Lord."

Holy fucking hell! Whatever Harry was expecting from that conversation, it surely wasn't this. He fucking survived something no one ever had, there was a fucking prophecy about him! How did he end up with muggles?

"Obviously he did not defeat him." Harry said mockingly. "I am sorry, but are you sure that Prophecies do exist? Seems like an apocalyptic thing."

"Well..." Now it was Draco who spoke. "Some people believe Potter fulfilled it once, when the Dark Lord tried to kill him." he paused "Others believe that he did not, and that in order to the Dark Lord be defeated it must be done by Harry Potter."

Oh! But that changed _everything_! He was someone that _probably_ mattered in the fucking magical world. Leryna would be... Well, she would be ecstatic.

"But why this Harry Potter does not fight the Dark Lord if he is supposed to?"

"He... Disappeared from our world." _Duh, of course he did, he was left with muggles, and bastard muggles in this!_ "He should have gone to Hogwarts, the school we've mentioned, in 1991," Draco added "but he never show up. He would be in my year, though I think he would have been a Gryffindor, I mean, his parents were both Gryffindors."

Harry had to suppress a laugh. From what Severus and Draco told him about the Hogwarts Houses he was sure he would never ever be a Gryffindor. He was not exactly a brave person, much less reckless and impulsive. And, of course, besides that Leryna told him that only a descendent of Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes – whose house he was sure he would be in. He liked power more than anything else except perhaps his own life, and he had, over the years, developed a cunning and manipulative personality.

"So you are kind of stuck with this Dark Lord problem." Harry stated.

"If this Prophecy is true..." Draco trailed.

"It is not." Snape cut him off.

Harry arched his eyebrows. The man was strange and unreadable sometimes. He knew there was something more about that story... But to know the bottom of it he would probably need to confess he was Harry Potter – and that could lead to another suspicions he preferred to avoid right then.

* * *

><p>$Leryna you are not going to fucking believe it!$ Harry almost screamed.<p>

$These days I am believing anything...$ He rolled his eyes – she was speaking as though the whole world had gone mad...

$I am some kind of prophesied child, supposed to defeat that Dark Lord.$

$You?$ she asked in disbelief. $You would probably be a Dark Lord, my Harry.$ the snake said in a mocking tone.

$Insolent snake. I am serious... They told me that I survived a thing called killing curse when I was a baby in the moment said Dark Lord tried to kill me. By the way, he killed my parents. I've always felt that Petunia lied to me.$

$The fucking bitch...$

$Indeed.$ Harry agreed with a solemn voice. $Both my parents were magical. Of course they did not die in a stupid car crash.$ he paused and grinned widely. $I am someone important in the magical world. Some kind of saviour.$

$Merlin help us all in a world where you are a saviour.$

He snorted.

$I am beginning to think that I should tell them that I am the Harry Potter...$ then he remembered the stupid nickname they gave him and laughed. $The Boy-Who-Lived.$

$The what?$

$It seems that no one ever survived that killing curse thing, so I am known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.$

The snake chuckled amused.

$I was under the impression that you were The-Boy-Who-Killed...$

* * *

><p><strong>April 21, 2000<strong>

It was ridiculous, right? Their neighbour could not be Harry bloody Potter. Harrison Green did not look like Severus expected Lily's son to be... But those eyes were similar to hers. The colour was not exactly the same – hers were darker, more like emeralds...

His hair was not like Lily's or James' – or perhaps it was unruly and tamed only by the length...

Snape always imagined Harry Potter like either a carbon copy of James or a carbon copy of Lily – both would haunt him for different reasons...

Harrison was interested in Harry Potter's story, even if he tried to conceal it.

And the fringe! That blasted fringe would block them to see the scar.

Well... He could always confront the young man, or legilimize him – and obliviate him afterwards depending on his reaction.

* * *

><p>Harry was on a bar near the book store he used to frequent. He was drinking vodka and looking around to see if there was someone interesting – not that he would kill tonight, he wasn't stupid to look for victims so near home. Then he sighted a blonde hair and smiled. Harry got up and waved to Draco to join him.<p>

"Hello." Harrison said smiling. "The uncle let you go out alone?"

Draco laughed. "He is cross with me right now."

"Is he? Stern man he seems to be."

"You have no idea..."

"Hey, Dave. Another vodka." Harry asked the bar man. Harry pushed the glass in Draco's direction. "Do you have vodka in the magical world?"

"No." Draco replied, he grimaced when he tasted the bitterness of the drink. "We have firewhiskey, though."

"You must show me it sometime."

Harry asked another drink, but looked at the barman with intensity and nodded slightly – something they had agreed before, – Harry's drink from then on were only water; because really, it would do no good to be drunk and accidentally spill that he was Harry Potter – or worse.

Draco really liked the muggle drink and on his third or fourth dose he was already loosing his inhibitions and almost telling Harrison how beautiful he was. Their hands touched when the green eyed man passed him another drink and their eyes locked for some seconds. Draco briefly wondered if the other man was indeed trying to get him drunk with ulterior motives behind it.

The blonde knew he should cast a sober spell on him, but his brain was so lost in the good sensation of the drinks, along with the good company that he did not. But he still had some common sense, and stopped drinking after the fifth.

"Merlin, this thing is stronger than firewhiskey!" Draco muttered. Harry looked at him with a cryptic gaze.

Harry was glad. It seemed that the blonde had a not-so-high alcohol tolerance and was successfully drunk, though not enough to be sick or annoying – and everybody knows what happens when people get drunk, right? People do things that they otherwise would not.

They left the bar and walked back home slowly, talking about trivial things like school and Harry's work.

"Severus will kill me when he sees I've been drinking this much."

"You can come to my place." Harry said in a neutral tone.

"I think I might so."

When Draco got in Harry's apartment he was surprised with the furniture. It seemed that Harrison did not like the default one too. The raven was just wondering what should he do to achieve what he wanted... He saw Leryna hiding in a corner and shaking her head in amusement. Harry laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked frowning.

"Oh, nothing. You would not understand."

Draco said nothing more and instead lingered is gaze on Harry, finding that the raven looked positively innocent and sweet. Draco wondered why a beautiful guy like him was alone – he had not seen any girlfriend or boyfriend.

"I know what you are thinking." Harry said looking at the floor. "I am not an idiot, even if I look like one." The snake, still in the corner, laughed at the understatement. "I've always only had my father with me, my mother died when I was a baby. When he died I did not want any other company." he paused and smiled, but the smile was sad. "You and your uncle are the people I am maintaining contact for the the longest time since then." he sighed "I don't know if I am good company right now. I am snapping at people at work and I never did it before. I like you and your uncle because both of you are an awful lot like me. You are running from someone, and I am too. I am fleeing from my past because I know I can't have it again."

"You don't look like an idiot." Draco protested.

Harry smiled and handed Draco a mug of coffee.

"Thanks."

"You can sleep here in the couch... I will go to my room, I have to work tomorrow and it is already late." Harry said and hastily disappeared in the corridor that led to his room.

Harry went to his room frustrated. He thought about his own words _"I am fleeing from my past because I know I can't have it again."_ Where the hell did that come from? That sounded so true that Harry was scared. He was not fleeing from anything, he was facing his demons from the past in the only way he could. That was not fleeing.

Besides, it was not as though he would want to relive his past.

Unless it was the past that could have been. But he denied it and proceeded to sleep, forgetting that his room was not under a silence spell – only the whole apartment was.

The night was undisturbed, until horrible, inhuman, desperate screams woke Draco. He frowned and wondered what the hell was happening. The sounds were coming from Harrison's room. Draco had his wand in hand and was prepared to face an intruder – because honestly that was the only thing that came to Draco's mind.

When he reached Harry's room he saw the raven haired man trashing on the bed, his limbs squirming horribly and his hand was clutching his forehead. He looked like someone who was under a Cruciatus... Draco did not know what to do, he pointed his wand at Harry intending to stupefy him, but then something really unforeseeable happened. A big, black, terrifying snake put itself between his wand and Harrison and hissed ferociously. That... thing looked a great deal like Nagini and Malfoy found himself afraid, _really_ afraid. The blonde put his wand down, if the snake was intelligent as Nagini it would understand that he meant no harm – but part of his mind reckoned that maybe the snake had attacked the other man, though it would not explain why it was putting itself on the way of the wand.

Harrison turned on his side and whimpered, then his hair fell from his forehead revealing a scar. A lightning bolt shape scar. Harry Potter's scar, and blood pouring from it.

Draco froze on the spot, not believing his eyes. He did not know what was more shocking: the fact that his neighbour was Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world or the image of the young man writhing on the bed as if under torture. He wondered shortly if that was a nightmare, but the blasted scar was bleeding and he did not know what to do.

So he did the only thing he could think at the moment: he ran to call Severus before the blasted snake decided that he would not get out alive.


	8. 6 Lies and Truth Potions

**Hello! Several things (two, to be exact) happened and I took all this time to update. The first one is that my computer is half-dead (I wrote this chapter using my smartphone e.e).**

**The second is: I totally blame Machado de Assis (a Brazilian writer). I reread his marvellous "Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas" - which is the most brilliant piece of Brazilian literature and my favourite book - and had a meeting with my nihilist, pessimist and bitter fifteen year old self that wanted to know the meaning of life (hahaha). Had I written anything in the last three weeks, it would be dark angst (the one with the nastiest things in the world and major character deaths) so I gave myself a break, since I don't intend to kill my characters (at least not yet *grins*).**

**Chapter 6 - Lies and Truth Potions**

**April 22, 2000.**

Harry woke up and felt his whole body sore. Yeah, another one of those _visions_... He took some seconds to open his eyes, remembering what he saw on his nightmares. He noticed he wasn't shaking as usual and found that odd. He got up, walking a little unsteady, and went towards the bathroom. Then he noticed it...

With the corner of his eye he saw Leryna unconscious on the floor. He eyed his own room suspiciously, as though expecting an intruder. He took the snake with tenderness and put it on his bed, if someone killed her he would hunt them through hell and beyond. He took his dagger from beneath his pillow and hid it behind him. If someone had invaded his apartment he would just threaten them in the muggle way.

When he was exiting the door someone bumped on him, the dagger almost slipping from his hand due to the impact.

Then he remembered bringing the blonde to his home last night. Shit.

"Oh, you're awake. Finally!" Draco said smiling, but Harry noticed something off on the other's expression. "We did not know what to do exactly..."

"We?" Harry asked confused.

"During the night you were screaming and trashing... Really a horrible thing. I called Severus to help you."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. How could have he been so careless? He forgot that the whole apartment was silenced and no noise would escape to the exterior, but inside the sounds could be heard normally. He should have silenced his room! He kept his expression blank.

"I bought you breakfast, to thank you for helping me yesterday." Draco said quietly and motioned Harry to follow him into the kitchen. Snape was there, sitting on a chair with an unreadable face.

"Good morning, _Mr. Potter._" the older man said in a harsh tone.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that we found out your little big secret. Sorry." Draco said, but Harry could perceive in the blonde's voice that he didn't forget and that he wasn't sorry at all.

Years of practice made it possible for Harry to blush. He shifted uneasily and looked down, avoiding Severus' dark eyes. He pondered how to act from then on... The story of the runaway child that fled from abusive relatives was even a half-truth. He just had to decide if he was going to tell that someone adopted him or if he lived on his own during the last years.

The problem was that he had not evidence of ever living with someone else. No photos, no objects, nothing. He put his dagger in the waistband of his trousers discreetly.

He was fuming inside. Severus was looking at him with a suspicious, infuriating glare; and Draco in a somewhat softer way, but obviously accusingly. That was _his_ apartment, his home and they were acting in a not so nice way. It was hard not to glare back and not to act without a mask. What should he say?

"It happens when you violate someone else's privacy." he said quietly and put some egg on his plate. The dark haired wizard only watched his movements, but he saw when Draco's eyes shone as if he just wanted Harry to eat. He put he plate down and stood up. "I'm not really hungry." then he remembered Leryna unconscious. He would kill both of them if she was dead.

Harry took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened to my snake?" he asked with a worried voice.

"I merely stunned it." Snape replied coolly.

"_Her._" the green eyed wizard corrected with a harsher tone than he intended. "You stunned her."

Snape raised one eyebrow and something like amusement crossed his features briefly.

"So that thing is yours?" Draco half asked half stated.

Harry was on the edge. He had to act in a somewhat embarrassed way for being caught lying, but the two other wizards were being difficult, really difficult.

"Yes, she is. And I will taker her and you will wake her up." he said and walked hasty towards his bedroom. He took a deep breath and collected the snake on his arms. Leryna would probably be furious when she woke and he didn't want her to attack Severus or Draco, at least not yet, but he didn't know how to calm her without revealing that he was a parselmouth.

Draco and Severus stood away from the snake, the latter drew his wand and muttered one '_Enervate_', bringing the reptile back to consciousness. It hissed at them, exposing the fangs. Harry got in her way and petted his head softly, giving her a meaningful look that wasn't saw by he other two men, since Harry had his back turned to them.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

.

Draco watched Harry calming the snake with awe and disgust at the same time. It was beyond ironic that the Boy-Who-Lived could control a bloody snake! Half the wizarding world would faint at the sight. And to make the things worse he just had an enormous snake tattoo. How lovely.

And lovely was also the idea that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was... Well, certainly physically interested in Harry bloody Potter. The Dark Lord would flay him should he ever discover that.

Potter was looking embarrassed for being discovered. Well, nothing unusual, since Severus Snape was a rather intimidating figure. Too bad that the young man didn't eat the eggs that were laced with a truth potion - not Veritaserum, but a milder one, - and the 'interrogation' would be less interesting.

"I wasn't prying on your affairs, Potter." Draco said eyeing the raven haired young man. "But you _were_ screaming horribly. Nightmares?"

"Yes." Harry replied uncomfortable.

Draco and Severus suspected that Potter wasn't suffering from nightmares, but something else though they could not quite say what. The potions master gave Harry a potion to counter the after effects of the Cruciatus and it stopped the shakes that coursed through his body. Weird to say the least.

"So, Potter, why did you lie?"

Harry suppressed the urge to laugh. Severus Snape certainly was someone who was used to intimidating other people. Too bad it wouldn't work with him. Harry's childhood made him very used to harsh tones - and worse things, of course - to cower under some brisk words; even years after killing his disgusting uncle and his idiot aunt.

Leryna was being difficult too, swearing all the time and telling how Harry was the biggest stupid in the world. She had a point, though, one of his secrets had been discovered. He wondered if it was possible to alter people's memories using magic. It would certainly make his life easier.

"To be honest I didn't know my real name until you told me about the story of Harry Potter and his scar."

"But you knew that Harrisson Green isn't your real name?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I knew."

Snape narrowed his eyes. The urge to use Legilimency was enormous. He wondered if Harry would notice it... He tried a mild, non-verbal _legilimens_... Only to find nothing, nothing at all. Potter's mind was just a grey fog.

"Where were you all these years?" this time it was Draco who questioned.

"I lived with the man and woman that took me several years ago. Lilith and Anthony Green." Harry smiled, looking a bit nostalgic.

"So you really lived with these people you told us. But I don't think Dumbledore would leave you with muggles," the blonde quickly said.

"This Dumbledore person didn't leave me with them, he left me with my biological mother's sister, Petunia... She is a muggle as you call them, and so is her husband, Vernon Dursley;" Harry calmly informed them. "she... They didn't like me very much. When I was seven I ran away, and Lilith found me. I begged her to not dump me on an orphanage and to not take me back to the Dursleys. Anthony and her couldn't have children, so they faked a birth certificate and kind of adopted me."

"This doesn't explain why you didn't know your name," Snape carefully observed. The man seemed a little disturbed and Harry found that amusing.

"Like I said, they didn't like me very much. They knew I had magic and I think that's why they disliked me. My name was never used in that house. If Vernon or Petunia needed to call me they used the word 'boy'."

Silence fell in the kitchen. Harry gave the two men a break, letting their imagine be flooded with what he'd just said. They would conclude that the Dursleys were abusive. Draco seemed horrified and the raven haired young man almost chuckled; no doubt he was going to be pitied. Not Harry's favourite feeling, but the one that would play nicely for the time being. The older wizard, though, had the unreadable mask in place.

"That's ridiculous. How could Dumbledore leave a wizard with _abusive muggles_?" Draco protested. "Was he mad? I've never thought that he would allow the supposed saviour of the wizarding world to suffer like this. Did he ever checked on you?"

"Not that I am aware," Harry replied shrugging, "nobody ever saw me while I lived there. I guess my relatives were ashamed of me and my magic. The neighbours didn't know I lived there, I could not get out of the house, not even to do chores." Harry finished with a bitter smile.

The Dursley's shame was something that really helped him, nobody knew that _another_ little boy lived with them, so no one could suspect what really happened - not that many people would believe that a ten year old killed three people in cold blood anyway.

"You told me that my parents, Lily and James, were magical too and were killed by Voldemort," Draco and Severus winced, "my aunt told me that my father was an unemployed drunk that got him and my drug addicted whore mother killed in a car crash." The green eyed man sighed sadly, "I didn't even know their names." Only a half lie, since Petunia really never mentioned his father's name. She actually only told Harry that his parents were useless, but he wouldn't put past her to tell that his mother was a whore and his father a drunk.

Anger. There was anger burning in those black orbs. Harry noticed that the man took almost personally what he'd just said. Really interesting.

"Your mo— parents were not such thing," Snape finally spoke.

"I started to suspect it when I was about ten. My adoptive parents told me that Petunia most probably lied to make me feel bad."

"Sweet Salazar's mother..." Draco whispered. "Disgusting muggles." he shook his head, trying to understand Dumbledore's mind - not that anyone could really do such thing.

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked Severus.

"Yes," he replied calmly.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Your mother was a very intelligent witch, with great skill in Charms. She was a Gryffindor and one of the bravest women the wizarding world ever met." Harry frowned, those words sounded so... Forcibly cold, impersonal. "Your father was an auror, a Gryffindor too."

Harry tilted his head, as if waiting for more, but Snape said nothing else about his parents, instead he asked where were Harry's adoptive parents.

"She died when I was ten," a deep breath, tearing eyes "cancer. And my father died two years ago. There was a fire on our house, he couldn't get out. Everything was destroyed, including his body." Harry shook his head as if trying to forget those memories.

"Muggles die of cancer?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "How... Retrograde."

Harry eyed him cautiously.

"You can use magic to cure it?" He asked rhetorically, "Why don't you offer muggles the cure... They would certainly pay for it! How can you let people die?" in the end Harry's voice was indignant.

"Because of the Statute of Secrecy," Draco said "we can't reveal the existence of magic to the whole muggle population. We, at least some of us, want bith worlds to remain separated."

_'Thanks Jesus!'_ Harry thought.

"I wish I knew about the magical world before... Perhaps I could have saved her."

"You wouldn't have," Severus corrected. "The potion we use to treat cancer requires inner magic to work, so it doesn't treat muggles." a long pause "But I wonder why you never heard about the wizarding world before, didn't you receive a letter from Hogwarts when you were eleven?"

"Well... You told me about those letters, brought by owls, right? You see, my adoptive parents were very skeptical people. Lilith studied History and loved Demonology and things alike because it illustrates how several cultures deal with the unknown. Anthony was a biologist. If they saw this Hogwarts' letter they most probably would think it was a joke and not even mention it to me. I never told them that I was..._ Different_."

"I see." Snape said quietly.

.

Severus Snape was feeling guilt; and if there was one feeling he really disliked, it was guilt. He should have demanded from Dumbledore Potter's whereabouts. Sure, he never thought that the boy would have been left with Petunia, off all people!

It was wonderful that Harry Potter actually grew up a decent person and hat he wasn't too far gone when his adoptive parents found him. There was more to the young man's story than he told, of that Severus was sure. Petunia used to be really vicious when they were all children, and on her resentment for Lily, only Merlin knew what else she told the boy, and daresay, did to him.

What possessed Albus Dumbledore to place Harry Potter with that kind of muggles was beyond Snape's understanding. There were several families in the wizarding world that would gladly take the little golden boy. The Weasleys, the Diggorys, the Tonks... Probably even the Malfoys would raise him with more humanity - they would raise him to be a Death Eater, surely, but with decency nonetheless.

And all of that because Harry Potter was a wizard. At that times Severus wondered if the Dark Lord wasn't right in his will to purge the Earth from muggles.

Draco and him were back at their apartment, both still absorbing what they had learned. He would soon talk with Potter again, this time about that _nightmare_.

.

Harry, for his part, was glad that a situation which could have gone very badly went actually very smoothly. He never actually talked too much with people about what happened with his supposed family, but the story about the fire was a good one, and would justify the absence of photos and other evidences of 'Anthony' and 'Lilith'.

Meeting wizards was a good thing, for more reasons besides the obvious ones. It helped Harry to learn one more thing about himself. He always thought that he didn't give a damn about muggles; now that he knew wizards, though, he came to the conclusion that he actually didn't care about other people, magical or not. He laughed internally, knowing himself he should expect such thing.

.

Bellatrix was amused. Narcissa was the stupidest witch in the world, frankly. How could she trust her sister after everything that happened on their lives? The Lestrange Lady actually felt ashamed for her _dear_ sister. So, so silly.

It was so easy to dose Narcissa with Veritaserum.

And it was disgusting to find out that Draco was living in the muggle world to flee from the Dark Lord. It was understandable that Snape would do such thing, he was, after all, a filthy half-blood. But Draco...

She shook her head, grinning whilst imagining all sort of tortures she would inflict upon her dear nephew.

Bellatrix transfigured her clothes into muggle ones and applied a powerful glamour to disguise herself, hoping that she had chosen well to start her hunt in London.


	9. 7 Of Muggle Music and Cursed Houses

**Hello!**

**Right before I began to write this I was watching Star Wars... Christopher Lee is such a wonderful actor, isn't he? Count Dooku has so much class while duelling... Then I wondered how awesome it would have been if he played a DE in HP. Seriously... **

**A note before you read the chapter: I am well aware that Nightwish's song "Wish I Had an Angel" was only released in 2004, but Harry and Draco are going to listen to it even if they live in 2000.**

**Chapter 7 - Of Muggle Music and Cursed Houses**

**April 26th, 2000**

"Did you find the information I asked, Rabastan?" Lord Voldemort asked scrutinizing his servant.

"Yes, my Lord," Lestrange quickly said "it seems that Dumbledore left Harry Potter with his muggle relatives right after," he hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "that Halloween. However, the boy hasn't been seen since then. I got the address of the place where he is supposed to be, though."

"Good. Take Rodolphus with you and go there. Find Harry Potter and bring him to me. _Alive._"

"Yes, my Lord," Rabastan bowed and walked away, going to find his brother.

When the two Lestranges first glanced at Privet Drive they were disgusted at how ordinary the place looked. Each house was exactly like the other, in an attempt of perfection that sickened both wizards. Rodolphus wondered if all muggles lived like that or if those ones were particularly poor, because there was no excuse to subject oneself to such living conditions except lack of money... Or was it a muggle custom?

"What number did you say?" Rodolphus asked quietly.

"Four."

They walked towards said number. The neighbourhood was calm, and no one was there to see them, even if they weren't disillusioned.

Without bothering to knock on he door, Rabastan cast an alohomora and they got in the house. There were four people in the living room; two adults, a man and a woman, and two children. The wizards lifted their disillusionment charms, cast silencing ones around the house and locked the door.

The woman was blonde, and the man had brown hair. One of the children, a boy, was blonde as well and the little girl had a beautiful, long, waved brown hair.

"Mom," called the blonde boy.

"What is it, dear?" the woman asked.

The child only pointed his little finger at the wizards.

"What is this?" the woman asked, outraged. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

Rabastan smirked and walked towards the muggles.

"We are here to ask you about Harry Potter. Tell us everything you know about him and you will be left in peace," he lied "or else..."

"I don't know who is Harry Potter!" the woman said confused "Get out of my house, now!"

"Dear Merlin, is this how muggles treat their... _Guests?_" Rabastan silkily spoke, shaking his head, disapproving.

"Get out of my house!" this time the brown haired man said, standing up from the couch where he was sitting. "Or I will call the police!"

"Since you are not inclined to cooperate, we shall make you," Rodolphus said, pointing his wand at one of the children "it will be much more enjoyable. _Tormenta._"

The girl screamed and fell on the floor, squirming and crying.

"Stop this!" shouted the exasperated mother. "Stop it!"

The wizard lifted the curse, which was a brother one to the _Cruciatus_, only a bit less painful and with milder after effects. He wouldn't want the muggles unable to speak because they were shaking pathetically, would he?

"Now tell me," he said, grinning at he sight of the woman embracing the girl as though she could protect the little brat, "where is Harry Potter?"

"We don't know who is Harry Potter!" shouted the man.

Rabastan sighed and pointed his wand at the man, muttering the same curse that Rodolphus did before.

"As you can see, you will tell us where Potter is, it's up to you to choose how much pain you will endure _before_ you kindly give us what we want." Rabastan said while the man screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

The muggles were desperate, crying, shouting and pleading the wizards to stop the torture.

"You can stop his suffering at any moment, you just need to tell us where is Potter."

But they have never heard that name, and the Lestranges didn't know that, so the torture continued for more than twenty minutes. All the muggles had been subjected to the same curse. The boy had lost consciousness, and the father was conscious, but barely able to move.

"Very well..." Rabastan said, pacing in the room. "You are not cooperative and wasted the chance we gave you to tell us what we want without major losses. Now, which one of the brats do you want me to kill?" he asked, looking at the sobbing mother.

"We don't know who Harry Potter is!" she again said, crying harder. "Please, don't kill my children, kill me instead!"

Rodolphus sighed and took a vial of translucent liquid from his pocket, handing it to Rabastan, who laughed darkly.

"Would have saved our time..."

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been fun."

Rabastan pocketed the vial and turned to face the woman again.

"Now, have you chosen?"

"No! Please, don't do this! I swear I don't know who is Harry Potter, I've never heard this name. Please just leave us alone!"

"You will choose, or I will kill them both;" the mother shook her head, denying the fact that she had to choose, "so... Which one of them? The pathetic little girl or your snivelling boy?"

"Please, don't!" whispered the woman.

"Sectumsempra," Rabastan muttered pointing his wand at the boy's neck.

"No!" the woman cried frozen while the boy's blood was drained from his body quickly, staining the light blue carpet.

Rabastan hen grabbed the woman, while Rodolphus forced her mouth opened. They gave her three drops of the potion and proceeded to feed the potion to her husband too. One of them interrogated the woman, while the other the man.

When both wizards learned that the muggles indeed didn't know anything about Potter they killed the couple and the girl in the same way the boy was murdered. And then hey left Private Drive, fearful of their own fate of having to report the bad news to the Dark Lord.

.

**April 28th, 2000**

"Are you sure, Arthur?" Sirius Black asked almost crying.

"Yes," the redhead answered carefully, "but you should not feed your hopes, Sirius."

"If Voldemort had someone in the Ministry looking for Harry he might be alive. Are you sure that the person looking for Harry's files was a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore told the whole Order that Harry Potter was missing at the time when he was supposed to go to Hogwarts. They tried to locate him using spells, but to none result. So it left two conclusions: he was either dead or out of the range of the spells. Most people believed in the first, since the Dursleys were missing too. Albus never told them that Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were dead...

"Not sure, he is none of the known Death Eaters, but he was seen with Lucius Malfoy a month or so ago."

"I want Harry's files too, now Albus is not here any more to make the lot of you give up on looking for my godson," Sirius spoke accusingly.

"Do not blame us, Sirius, you never really wanted to look for him. I know you, when you really want to do something no one can stop you. It was the fear what held you here for all this time, fear of what happened to Harry and how he would be if we ever found him. If you really wanted to look for Harry you would have done this as soon as you escaped Azkaban."

Sirius didn't have an answer for that, because it was true.

.

The last time Harry had a vision he found out that he was being, to put it clear, hunted. Voldemort - now there was absolutely no doubt who was the man in his dreams - had been quite displeased when two of his followers told him that they didn't know where Harry Potter was.

During the last days he got more bits of information with Draco and Severus. Like the fact that the Dark Lord's servants were called Death Eaters. Really, that was a ridiculous name. From his first vision he could tell that both his neighbours were Death Eaters - something that they hid from him. They had done something really wrong to their Lord if the madman's reaction in the first dream was anything to go by.

So Harry wondered if Severus and Draco were planning to take him to Voldemort as a payment for their debts.

He took his notebook from the drawer and wrote the new names he learned.

**'Rabastan', "Rodolphus'.**

He put the notebook back in the drawer, beneath his clothes.

What was also starting to make Harry think - a lot - was the fact that he could do a lot of magic without a wand. The snake had already told him that his skill was quite rare, but now it had become more tangible. Did that make him a much more powerful wizard than the rest of magical population? Probably. He grinned.

He was being extra careful in the last days, but even so Harry was afraid. He had never dealt with wizards, after all. He might be powerful, but he didn't know spells or counter spells, and magic performed only with his will would probably fail him sooner or later.

.

**May 1st, 2000.**

Draco yawned whilst he walked towards the kitchen. He needed a coffee, desperately. He had drunk a lot of beer the last night in a pub. Honestly, his life was depressing at he moment. Living with Severus Snape - he loved his godfather, mind you, but the man hardly was the company someone would _choose_ - in the muggle world, with a Dark Lord wanting his head and the most exciting thing that could distract him was decipher one Harry Potter. Yes, he only wanted to understand Potter...

In the last days he had worked less on researching Soul Magic, going out a lot with Harry, who was introducing him to the pubs of muggle London. He reckoned that Severus was actually glad by that development, since the old wizard considered Draco only a nuisance that wouldn't add nothing to his work - what could very well be true.

He glanced at the muggle paper that was on the table. He still didn't understand why Severus read that everyday. It wasn't as though the news really concerned him... Except when there was another murder committed by the mysterious serial killer that could be a wizard.

"Good morning Draco," Severus said, coming from his bedroom.

"Good morning."

Snape took a mug of coffee and the paper, sat on the chair putting his feet on the table - a gesture that made Draco frown - and began to read.

Draco took a toast with jam and a glass of orange juice and sat, still finding Severus' attitude odd.

While the older wizard read the first page his brows formed and epic frown, and his eyes were calculating. He stood up, taking the paper and the coffee with him and went to their office.

By the sunset Draco met Harry at his place, after the latter got back from his work. Severus was out, doing some _mysterious_ thing.

"So, where are we going today?" the blonde asked.

"Nowhere," Harry replied with a smirk that showed that he had a plan, even if didn't involve pubs and alcohol. "Today I'm going to introduce you to good muggle music."

Fifteen minutes later Draco was thinking that Severus was right - not every muggle thing was bad.

"What is this band called?" the blonde asked, not remembering what Harry had said.

"Led Zeppelin, they are wonderful, aren't they? One of my favourites."

Another music started to play, this time a much... Heavier one. Draco frowned. That music seemed to express anger, hate, desire for destruction. He observed Harry banging his head softly in the rhythm of the music. His black hair shinning at the light of the lamp while he moved and the green eyes had joy, satisfaction burning inside. The blonde took a deep breath. He could look at that for hours.

Harry looked at him and smiled mischievously - a thing he only did when they were alone.

"This music is a bit... Dark," Draco said, not quite finding words to express that.

Harry laughed soundly.

"Just wait until you hear the lyrics."

And he heard the music, paying attention to what the singer sung with a slightly rough voice. There was some lines that actually got him a bit... Scared.

_'Our brains are on fire with the feeling to kill. And it will not go away until our dreams are fulfilled.'_

Seemed something like Death Eaters would sing. Muggles actually were allowed to play that sort of music? In the wizarding world a music like that would be forbidden for sure.

He glanced at Harry, who was watching him back and grinning.

"Merlin, Harry! This music is a bit... Violent. Did your parents let you hear these things?"

"They were fans of Metallica, this band," he said. "and they also appreciated even heavier things."

"Heavier than this?"

Harry only nodded, and Draco noticed that the raven was actually laughing at him.

"Who could guess that the boy-who-lived would hear musics that talk about killing and destruction..."

Another music started, this one it was one sang by a man and a woman. Their voices fit perfectly, even if they were different.

During the chorus he looked at Harry, who was no half lying - half seating on the couch.

_'I wish I had an angel, for one moment of love.'_

Draco swallowed. Hard. He glanced at Harry again.

_'I'm in love with my lust. Burning angel wings to dust.'_

Harry grinned and bit his lower lower lip. _Bit his lower, pink, perfect lip._

.

Harry for his part was having a lot of fun. He had chosen the musics in an exciting sequence. Seek And Destroy was actually the theme of his life, but Draco was, of course, oblivious to that.

When Wish I Had An Angel was finished he got up, walked to the kitchen and brought with him two glasses and a bottle of vodka. He poured the transparent liquid into the glasses, sat down, drank one and gave the other to Draco. Their fingers touching quickly, making the blond bite a gasp. Harry took he opportunity and grabbed Malfoy's wrist, the grip soft, only to make Draco look at him.

They stared at each other for some seconds. Harry could see the desire burning in those grey eyes - so cold in the colour, yet so hot in their look. Draco leaned and kissed him. Roughly. Demanding. Just like he had imagined it would be. Harry wondered how desperate the blonde was.

Draco's glass of vodka was dropped on the floor and remained forgotten as they were occupied with another very pleasurable activity.

.

It was sweet and at the same time citric. Harry's lips tasted like something sinful, something created to make someone lose control. It was a bit inebriating, though Draco would blame that partially on the alcohol the raven had just drank.

He brushed his tongue over Harry's lip, softly yet demanding entrance, which was promptly given. Their tongues were rubbing against each other. Potter moaned and Draco felt shivers running down his spine, the sound going directly to his groin, making him even harder than he already was. He had his eyes on Potter since he first saw him, but he never actually believed they would be bloody snogging so soon. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Harry liked men until then. Draco was certain that later he would replay that moment in his mind to find out how they came to that - not that he was complaining, but just to understand.

He was snogging Harry bloody Potter. The thought for some reason made him even more desperate, so he grabbed Harry's hair - which was very soft to the touch - and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands over Harry's shoulders, back and abdomen. Taking a deep breath, he reached the raven's hardness, and this made him moan - while he provoked another delicious sound from the other man.

They separated, panting, gasping for breath. Harry's lips were red and swollen, and he looked completely gorgeous like that.

"Are you still in love with your lust, Harry?"

"More than ever," he replied chuckling.

"I hoped so," Draco said and his hand were on Harry's shirt, opening the buttons as fast as he could. The action was mimicked, and Draco found himself also shirtless some seconds later. And then the door was opened unceremoniously. There was not time for separation, and Draco was still on top of Harry.

"What the fuck!" Draco mumbled and accio'd his wand that was dropped on the floor.

On the door there was a sweating, bleeding and curiously looking Severus Snape.

Snape merely stared at both of them and for some seconds, his expression unreadable.

"Merlin, Severus, can't you knock on the door?" Draco snarled. "There is a thing called privacy. Ever heard of it?"

"I did knock," Severus replied. "But I see that you were... Distracted."

Harry giggled._ Giggled._ In that moment Draco really wanted to kick him for being like that.

"What did you want, Severus? And why are you bleeding like this?"

"It is a long history. I suggest that you both make yourselves presentable so that we can talk. This also concerns you, Mr. Potter." he said and left.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry cried. "He almost killed me."

Draco recalled when he was caught by Snape in what his head of house called 'rather heated activities with Mr. Terry Boot' in Hogwarts, it felt just the same.

.

Severus went to his apartment smirking, and once inside he allowed himself a laugh. He hadn't meant to catch his godson and Harry Potter - Harry Potter! Almost fucking. But he never thought that they had reached that point - yet. In their situation, not answering the door could mean a lot of things, dangerous ones. That's why he opened the door.

And then he remembered what had happened earlier, grimacing at the memory.

Twenty - twenty - minutes later Draco and Potter were there. The latter flushing furiously, but looking content. He wondered how happy Potter would look after their conversation.


	10. 8 Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 8 - Unexpected Visitors**

**May 1st, 2000**

Harry watched as Severus - the man was now healed and clean - put a paper on the table. Something very important was there, he guessed.

"Read it," the older wizard said and sat on a chair, looking at him and Draco.

He looked at the paper with little to no curiosity. There wasn't a lot of things in the world that could really catch his interest, he knew everything that happened on his life. Why would he bother to know anything else? It's not like he cared, anyway.

However, the headline did catch his attention.

_**A CURSED HOUSE IN SURREY?**_

_Almost ten years ago a triple homicide left the population of Little Whining, Surrey, very shocked. In the address of Privet Drive number four it was found the bodies of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who were married for nine years; and their son, Dudley Dursley._

_Dudley and Vernon had their throats slitted, while Petunia was stabbed right in her chest, in the heart. All of them had ingested tranquilizers, as pointed out by blood tests. In Petunia's wrist there was a cut, a thin one that was made after her death._

_It was Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister, who found the bodies approximately one week after their deaths, when she was visiting the family._

_Now, approximately three days ago, another massacre happened in the same house. _

_Laura and Jason Mitchel bought the infamous house seven years ago. They had two children: Abgail and Richard. They were found dead two days ago by a neighbour who said that something looked amiss on their house._

_They had their throats slitted, much like Vernon and Dudley Dursley. Their children were in the same way. _

_The most energic religious claim that number four is a cursed house. Though such superstitions are not _probable_, it is curious that similar crimes happened in the same house with no related people. Neighbours also claim that there was a strange symbol in the sky in the day of the murders. The police does not know if both are related._

Harry stopped reading at that. Well, he never knew that the Dursleys' murder had been published on papers - though it was obvious that it would, now that he thought about that. When he was ten he never really wanted to see the world after running away. Perhaps he was a bit scared then. That time he even regretted - sometimes - what he'd done. Oh, the silliness of childhood...

He felt a bit proud now, honestly. At the young age of ten he was the reason of some papers' headlines. Maybe it was good that he never looked for that before.

But he was very intrigued by the fact that another murder, a similar one, had happened in that same house. Number four Privet Drive. People had the gall of calling it a cursed house. Surely, he would consider it too, but for the right reasons. He had no doubt that despite murders and whatever happened there, he was the person to suffer the most inside those infernal walls.

He couldn't speak about this recent one, but the Dursleys' assassination was pretty clean, merciful. If Harry killed those bastards today he would much, much more creative. But that is life - Harry mused - you learn as you go.

Suddenly Harry was aware that he had to say something. Well, Draco and Severus knew that the Dursleys were not nice people, and he honestly couldn't bring himself to even pretend that he felt sad or anything like that for them.

"I won't say that I am sorry for the Dursleys," Harry said quietly "but it is... Shocking that something like that happened. I can even say that I am happier than before for running away and not being there when this," he pointed at he paper "happened. I certainly would be dead too." _If Uncle Vernon hadn't offered me to the supposed assassin to leave his family in peace._ He mentally added.

It was curious how Severus sometimes stared at him, as though trying to read him. But it was amusing how the man had something akin to frustration seconds later.

Or the man didn't believe his façade... Or the man was interested on him - the latter though seemed improbable, Severus wasn't gay, Harry was almost sure of that. So it was still a bit worrisome that he kept staring at him. Perhaps deciding he best moment to take him to his Dark Lord?

But when Harry thought more about that, the more convinced he became that Draco and Severus wouldn't try anything like that. There has been plenty time and opportunities for that, after all.

"This recent murder, Mr. Potter, was made by Death Eaters," Snape finally said, apparently giving up on reading Harry. "This said symbol on the sky was the Dark Mark."

Oh. Death Eaters. Yes, they were hunting him... So it had been those two men from his last vision who killed the family. A clean, well done murder. Harry couldn't expect less from them, now that his dear neighbours explained what kind of things those people used to do.

"And you went there to check, didn't you?" Draco asked Severus, looking a little angry. "That's where you were hurt. I do hope that you at least killed some of them too."

"Indeed, I went," Severus said. "however, I didn't meet with Death Eaters there. Instead, there were Black, Lupin and Tonks," the distate was clear on his voice, especially when he spoke the first two names. "And rest assured that Black was left in far worse condition than mine," he added with a hint of dark amusement that made Harry wonder what that man would think of him if he knew that he was killer - not that Potter cared, mind you. It was just curiosity.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Who are these people?"

"I am sure you remember what we've told you about the Order of the Phoenix, Potter," Harry nodded. "These people are members of said association," Snape said.

"And Sirius Black is your godfather," Draco added.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had a godfather? Why the fuck the man never looked for him?

"I thought you were all fighting against Voldemort," Harry said casually.

"We are!" Exclaimed the blonde, "But when some... Circumstances happened, they were led to believe that we betrayed them. I am sure that Severus' presence in Surrey will only aggravate this."

"The Order does not accept us any more, but this is nothing to be concerned about right now. What matters is that the Dark Lord is probably looking for you, " Snape advised, looking at Harry.

"Do you think they can find me?"

"The Order looked for you when you disappeared, and they had no result. However, the Dark Lord will not reject any method to locate you should he really want this, no matter how illegal, dark, inhumane, cruel."

Just then Harry felt a rush of excitement. It would be at least interesting to be found and to have some fun after that.

.

Lord Voldemort was not pleased that he needed to read a muggle paper that Rabastan found interesting. However, he must admit that what he read was unexpected.

There had been another murder in that same house, almost ten years ago. Incredibly, the deaths were quite alike, but obviously caused by a muggle... Or by muggle means a little voice in the back of his head added.

He had felt Harry Potter on his mind, but had never tried to invade Potter's mind through that infernal connection they shared. He would get some answers if he could do so. But it was slightly dangerous. He wasn't sure if Potter had magical training or if his magic was just inherently dark. It would be a nightmare if the boy was trained in Occlumency and was using the link just to gather information.

To be honest, the Dark Lord wasn't occluding that foreign presence from his mind because he knew that Potter was suffering because of that. He could feel sheer pain through it.

It would probably be very tiresome to try and invade Potter's mind, so he just sent all of his Death Eaters on useless raids outside the country, not wanting them to witness anything that could be portrayed as a weakness.

He relaxed, reached that connection, and forced his magic to enter the other's mind.

There was some resistence, which made him believe that Potter was trained in Occlumency. However, all of his defences were... Known to the Dark Lord. That was curious, very curious. Forcing his magic again, he could feel the start of a pain - not that he felt it on his own body, it was more like a memory...

He was until then being careful, but care wouldn't take him anywhere, so he summoned more of his power and slammed against Potter's mind.

And it worked.

.

The excitement Harry was feeling began to fade as soon as it came. He began to feel... Odd, as if his very soul was being pushed into a corner of... Himself? He couldn't quite describe that.

Then his scar prickled, and it started to burn. At first only mildly, like hot wax on the skin. He kept his conversation with Severus and Draco. The older man telling him how Sirius Black was a stupid man that got himself in Azkaban for pure idiocy. Some minutes later Harry couldn't concentrate any more, as Severus was explaining him why the man was arrested - something about being believed he had betrayed Harry's parents, he wouldn't remember that later, he was sure.

And then pain, sheer, white, hot, blinding pain assaulted him. Harry fell on the floor, clutching his forehead. Nothing, ever, felt like that before. He would gladly die at that moment, if he could concentrate enough to kill himself or beg someone to do so.

He was aware of a sound, a voice... Screaming, rough. Somehow he concluded that it was his own voice, that who was inhumanly screaming was him. There was something wet and hot on his hands, and on his face, but he didn't know what it was. And he never thought about opening his eyes to see what it was.

He thought he passed out... Only to enter a nightmare.

First he was watching him being trashed by his uncle. He was so small, so fragile. Vicious blows hit his arms, legs and back. Purple, ugly bruises blossomed on his so pale skin.

It changed abruptly, he was cooking breakfast for the Dursleys, he must be six or seven then. He feels the hunger again, the hollow on his stomach - that was much a metaphor of his life. He watched as little Harry put the plates on the table, his little legs shaking a bit with dizziness.

It changed again. He was in his cupboard under the stairs. That had been a night - or a day, he couldn't tell from the inside - in which he hadn't been beat, and in times like that he used to feel safe inside that cupboard. To be honest, nothing bad ever happened to him whilst he was in there. Uncle Vernon couldn't fit there, so he was safe.

He took an old teddy bear - one of its arms had a hole in it and one of its eyes was missing - and hugged it. That night he asked why no one ever loved him.

It changed again. It was his worst memory. The first time his uncle raped him... He wanted to stop those memories, why couldn't he?

He couldn't close his eyes - they were already closed - he couldn't flee those images that assaulted him. Where was that pain? He would rather to feel that pain than relive this scenes.

It changed again. The first time he met Leryna. That was a good memory.

It quickly changed again.

Harry saw himself, nearly ten years old, smiling wickedly while looking at the Dursleys. He was plotting their deaths. He finds himself very cute at that.

Then he was seeing again himself killing his horrible relatives. It is renewing.

He cut Petunia wrist and gave blood to the snake. She drank it and then bit him in a one of his legs. He winced in pain; got up up, taking the reptile on his arms and left, glancing one more time at the three bodies lying on the floor. There was so much blood on the pristine floor. It was the first time he found himself enjoying the sight of that crimson liquid. That meant that Vernon would never harm him again.

It changed again. He was thirteen and had just bought a gun. He _tested_ in on a man that was walking alone late night. He was a drunk, and probably nobody would miss him - at that time he still sometimes wondered if someone would care if he killed someone. A little, it is.

The memory changed - again - and Harry began to think he could be a little dizzy because of that. Now he was watching his serial murders. His eight victims. It was beautiful. An art. He thought he should had taken pictures of the scenes. Well, at least he had the papers about the cases saved in a chest in his room.

Then he saw he writing in his notebook the names after a dream - vision... Whatever.

The memory of him and Draco kissing popped. They pulled off their clothes, extremely excited, both flushed with arousal. He watched Severus opening the door and Draco cursing. He found that amusing. Then the older man left and he and Draco resume what they were doing.

His head hurt again, his scar especially, but then it began to spread all over. He screamed again and felt a horrible, imposing force between his eyes. It was like a baloon being forced inside his head, expelling him. And then, he knew no more.

.

Severus and Draco watched Harry trashing on the floor and screaming. It was horrible. Blood was running down wildly from his scar, that was split open.

It last for about two minutes and then Potter was silent and still.

Severus tried legilimency, but something - like some force - pushed him out.

They watched as Potter once again began to scream.

Then he opened his eyes.

And they were not green.

"Severussss," a well known voice called, sending chills down their spines. "And Draco Malfoy... What a surprise."

There was a smile, a cold smile. One that they knew Harry Potter could never wear on his lips. And there was a lot of blood pouring from the horrible scar.

**And all of you thought it was Bella who Severus met on the last chapter, huh?**


	11. Interlude II Lucius Malfoy Is Not Amused

**Another silly, silly interlude.**

**Interlude II - Lucius Malfoy Is Not Amused**

Lucius Malfoy woke up in a white room, with white sheets, and a white rug. He was wearing clothes entirely white. He wasn't amused and wondered why the hell he would be dressed like that. The last time he remembered he was wearing his usual Death Eater - black - robes...

And he had been... Killed?

So why was he waking up?

Deciding that remaining on that bed wouldn't answer none of his questions he got up and exited the room.

Only to find that he was in Hogwarts, but it was strange, because he saw... Dumbledore?

He looked around, trying to find some competent - Slytherin - student to explain what the hell was happening when someone called him. Someone whose voice he hasn't listen in a long, long time.

He turned around to see his suspicions being confirmed. There stood Abraxas Malfoy, wearing grey robes that matched his eyes and smiling at him.

"Father?" he asked, still a little confused.

"Of course it's me, Lucius!" he said and opened his arms. "Oh, come here and give your old father a hug, huh?" and saying that, Abraxas not even waited, but advanced and embraced Lucius.

"What are you doing?" Lucius billowed. "You are not my father!" and then he pushed Abraxas away.

"Oh, come on, Luc, it's me! We are dead, my boy!"

Lucius shook his head. Luc? My boy?

"Certainly not. My father was a composed man, he would never go and hug people like emotional Hufflepuffs or call me his boy, and most surely he would never call me Luc!"

"Yes, I guess I am passing a lot of time around Dumbledore..." Abraxas said to himself. "Now, Lucius, I am your father and I will prove it. When you were six I bought you a house elf, Dobby, and you said you were going to be friends with the poor little thing forever."

"SHUT UP!" The younger Malfoy shouted. That was the most embarrassing memory of his whole life. He was an idiot when six. And then he realized... The man was really his father, and wait, he said they were dead? "You said we are dead?"

"Oh yes, we are in afterlife. Lovely place."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. That was very, very weird. He supposed he was dreaming - but the memory of he Dark Lord killing him seemed so real - what would make sense if Abraxas was telling the truth.

After an hour of conversation, and when Abraxas finally convinced Lucius that they were indeed dead, the elder Malfoy called Lucius to join 'some friends'.

Lucius, for the second time in that day, was not amused. It happened that Abraxas' friend were none other than James and Lily Potter, Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Bill Weasley... Lucius shuddered. There were some decent people too, like Druella Black and Mulciber.

They were all watching something that passed on a kind of table. Lucius didn't quite understand that.

"Come, son, I am sure you want to see how Draco is doing, no?"

Abraxas led him to seat and watch those images on the table.

"It's like the telly," his father explained him, but that didn't work very well, and he looked at Abraxas with a confused expression. "It's a muggle thing... Well, it is like a pensieve, shall we say. These images are the ones of what people are doing on earth, and it is showing Draco right now."

Lucius was curious and a bit worried about his son... And relieved that the young wasn't dead. He watched for some minutes...

And he was horrified.

Why the hell was Draco... Mixing with a muggle? He shivered in disgust. It would have been better if he was dead. He vocalized his outrage, and then Druella Black explained him that the boy wasn't a muggle, but actually Harry Potter.

It was still bad...

And then... Then... Oh Merlin!

His son, his pureblooded Draco Malfoy had sex with Harry Potter.

What did he do to deserve such disgrace?

'Maimed, killed, tortured, raped, manipulated...' a little voice answered him...

He looked at Lily Potter. The mudblood was discussing something with... Mulciber? What on earth? What happened to the poor souls once they were dead, did they all go insane?

"One day under the Imperius that he will kill the blondie in less than a month," Lily Potter said. Mulciber smiled like a shark.

"Very well, I will accept because I know he is going to take more than this."

Lily smiled smugly and then they made a sort of magic vow.

"Let me see..." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling infernally "Three hundred lemon drops that Harry Potter will see reason."

This time it was Abraxas who spoke.

"You are really stupid, Dumbledore, and delusional. That boy is worse than old Tom!"

"All the acid of these lemon drops has gone to his brain..." James Potter muttered.

"I accept this bet. If you lose, Dumbledore, it will be... Three crucios and a week without these hideous candies."

And then they made a vow too. Lucius wasn't understanding anything.

"What is happening here?" he asked his father.

"Oh, you see, Luc. We can't curse whenever we feel like here - Merlin help us when that sister in law of yours and Tom comes here, - so there is a system of bets. Right now we are wagering on wether Harry Potter is going to kill Draco or not."

"I don't understand. Who is Tom?"

"Oh, you see, Harry Potter uses to kill the men with whom he sleeps, so we guess it is only a matter of time until Draco gets killed too," Lucius paled severely. Afterlife was very, very confusing. "And Tom is our dear Dark Lord, Tom Riddle."

"WHAT?" Lucius gasped. "This is a-a muggle name!"

"Yes, son, you and I passed great part of our lives bowing before a half-blood."

"Oh dear."

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, his eyes twikling madly.


	12. 9 Witch's Bane

**Many people asked me if this story will be HP/LV. It won't, since it's not really my cup of tea for slash pairings, and more important, I can't see this Harry more than tolerating Voldemort. Come on, the man tortured him on his sleep, invaded his mind and possessed his body!**

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**Chapter 9 - Witch's Bane**

Lord Voldemort was enjoying himself very much. To say the least, Harry Potter's memories had been a surprise, he just didn't know yet if good or bad.

The brat's childhood had been horrible, and he wondered what possessed Albus Dumbledore to leave the boy in the care of those so lovely muggles. Honestly, he even felt a bit - a bit - angry towards those muggles; they had, after all, abused a wizard child, not their whale of muggle son. Not even he tortured kids to that extent for so much time - or perhaps it was because they died soon.

And then he found out something very, very amusing.

Harry Potter - saviour of he wizarding world, symbol of all things good, the elusive hope of the Light wizards - was a murderer, someone who knew the pleasure in taking a life and didn't care in the least for doing so. Potter's moral was almost inexistent - almost because he had saved a little brat from a rapist... Or, perhaps it wasn't really moral - whatever, he wasn't a bloody psychiatrist to understand the workings of Potter's mind.

And he was a parselmouth - oh, how the poor, poor population of he wizarding world would faint if they knew that their golden boy had a such dark trait.

He had a pet snake! And not only a snake, but a dark and magical species, which was, coincidentally the same as Nagini's.

And then, when it couldn't get better...

Severus and Draco were 'friends' with the boy-who-lived-to-kill-dozen, and from what he saw, they had no idea on what they were getting in. He thought that if he revealed that who brought him the Prophecy was Severus perhaps Harry Potter would kill the traitor... If he still cared about his parents, that was.

While watching Potter's memories he felt someone trying to access that mind. At first he thought that Harry himself was pushing him out, but after some mere seconds he recognized that magic. It was Severus'. What an opportunity, right?

Possession was something very, very draining, but it would worth the try, surely, if his former minion was there to have a little talk.

It was complicated to possess someone. Reaching their magical core, leaving his mind temporarily...

Potter's magical core was really something. It wasn't as developed as it should be, since the boy didn't know most of the Charms, Transfiguration and Shields formal techniques, and was mostly used to cast wandless and wordless killing curses - and some simple things, - but it contained a generous amount of raw power.

Voldemort touched that magic and entwined it with his own. He was sure that none other wizard alive could perform a possession, not of a so powerful wizard like Potter.

Potter's magic fought his, as it was expected, but of course he won that battle in the end.

He could feel parts of his - Potter's - body, and could control them. He opened his eyes and saw Severus and Draco staring at him. It was a sweet, sweet moment.

"Severussss and Draco Malfoy. What a surprise!" he said, almost hissing in Parseltongue, and smiled.

Both traitors had dumbfounded expressions.

Pity he wouldn't be able to kill them on the spot - not if he wanted to leave Potter's mind after that. The quantity of magic he was already using was astounding.

"I must say that I didn't expect you to be here with our dear, dear Harry Potter."

Severus had already fixed his face, probably had buried his fear under his mental shields, but the Malfoy brat - yes, brat - was looking very, very terrified. Lucius certainly had done something very wrong while bringing up that boy. He saw two wands being pointed towards him and sighed, hissing something in parseltongue. They wouldn't dare to kill precious Potter, would they?

"Kill me. It is your chance... Avenge your mudblood, Severus; avenge your pathetic father, Draco. It is easy," then he smiled like a beast "don't you think it is worth to kill a innocent if you are going to take me too?"

He didn't know if the other two were aware that they would only kill Potter...

"I think you would even do a favor to your little new friend. You got no idea of what happens inside this mind," Voldemort said in a kind of soft voice. He wouldn't spill all of Potter's secrets, oh no. If anything, Potter would have his uses if his little wicked real persona remained secret. Besides, now he had the address of where they were and would strike with full force not much later. "Poor Potter is so depressed because of his mean, mean muggle relatives... You would do the boy a favour. I don't think he had overcome his childhood, you know..." and that was true. Harry Potter had a very particular and selfish way of dealing with his own issues - ways that Voldemort appreciated very much, of course.

And then Malfoy had the idea - oh, how brilliant! - of trying to stun him.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"You can't stun me, boy."

Malfoy looked shocked, about to pass out. Honestly, he couldn't even perform strong magic while possessing Potter, it wasn't as though he would torture them on the spot... So much education for not being Death Eater material - good thing that he was a traitor.

"Tell me, Severus, did you tell Potter that you were responsible for his mother's death? Did you tell him that your love - as if someone like you could actually love - made you switch sides? Tell me, how much do you hate Harry Potter because it was him who survived and not her?"

Draco looked at Severus with a confused face.

"Oh, yes, young Malfoy. Did you really believe that your godfather had a change of heart? No, Severus was - is still - sadistic, cruel and ruthless. I just happened to kill the thing he desired - a mudblood, of all people - and then he decided to switch sides. You, Draco, was foolish to betray me. I don't understand how someone raised by Lucius would grow so weak and pathetic like you."

Voldemort laughed seeing Severus' expression of guilt, regret and hate.

"Ah, Severus. You may have fooled me for years, I give you that; but you are even better fooling yourself. Had I killed only James and Harry Potter in that fateful Halloween night, you would be gladly at my side, thanking me for killing the man who married the woman you loved. However, as things happened, you are now trying to redeem your soul. Make no mistake, there is no redemption for someone like you."

The words were cold and truthful. Snape was breathing heavily, the Dark Lord knew that buried below all the Occlumency Severus was being eaten by guilt and regret. So delightful, causing that pain without even a single curse.

"And you, Malfoy, be aware that it were your actions that finally pushed me to kill Lucius," he lied. It had been the loss of his Horcrux, but it was good to see the look of despair in Draco's eyes.

And without any warning, he left Potter's body. He needed to recover his strength soon enough to attack.

.

When the Dark Lord was back on his body he felt very drained. Perhaps it hadn't been a very smart move to possess Potter right then. There was no way he could right then apparate and battle Severus and Draco - and Potter, who knew what he could actually do? His Death Eaters were on raids, except one of them, of course. Contrary to popular belief, Lord Voldemort had his weaknesses and a not infinite amount of magic. Not that he would do anything to correct that false belief.

Five minutes later Bellatrix ran into the room he was in, looking a bit guilty and a lot fearful. Understandable, she hadn't completed the task he gave her before being called.

"My Lord," she said, bowing the lowest she could.

"Bella I am disappointed that you did not bring me what I asked you," the words were said coolly.

"My Lord I know this, I subject myself to whatever puni—"

"Silence, Bellatrix!" he angrily hissed "You are lucky that I located both your nephew and Snape. Here is the address," a parchment was levitated and dropped on her feet. "Go and get them."

"My Lord, if you allow my boldness," she spoke with a almost sweet voice "wouldn't you like to come and attack them with me?"

In normal circumstances he would, but not when his magic was partially depleted.

"Afraid of failure, Bellatrix?"

"No, of course not, my Lord. I shall bring them to you as soon as possible."

"See that you do. Oh and Bellatrix?" she turned to face him again. "There is someone else with them too. I want him. Bring the three of them alive. Do whatever you need to take them, as long as you don't maim or drive them mad."

.

Draco was feeling an idiot. He trusted Severus more than anyone in the world, perhaps even more than his mother. And now he found out that his godfather was in a kind of seek for revenge, and not really tired of being a Death Eater.

Whilst he was at Hogwarts, Draco always liked to tease the muggleborns, half-bloods and blood traitors. It had been fun, and he always believed that being a Death Eater would be even better. However, it wasn't. He had been wrong, very wrong. In the same night he was marked, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were too. The four of them were taken to a muggle village and watched as Lucius, Doholov, Severus and the Lestranges tortured and killed everyone. Pansy and Greg vomited. Draco remained impassive, but he didn't like a bit what he saw.

It had been a shock to see the potions Severus provided the Dark Lord. Pain potions worse than any spell with the exception of the Cruciatus. He watched his godfather cast the Imperius on a muggle so he could kill himself - in front of his children.

That night Draco discovered that he didn't want to be a Death Eater. Not really. He had been fooled by his father and the Dark Lord.

When he found out that Severus was actually loyal to the Light, what happened at the time in which he sought the aid of the Order, he believed that his godfather wasn't one of them, not for real. And it was a relief. He couldn't bear if Severus really liked to give the muggles those horrible torture potions, even if he laughed with the other Death Eaters when the people screamed and pleaded for mercy. From then on he began to think about what an skilled spy Severus was, and admire him for that.

Now, Draco didn't know what to think any more. Snape only wanted to bring the Dark Lord down because of revenge, and probably to ease his guilt too.

Severus had never told Draco that he was the one to tell Voldemort the Prophecy.

"You lied to me!" Malfoy said numbly.

Severus was performing diagnose spells on Harry. Draco heard him sigh.

"I never lied to you."

"Yes, you did! I thought you were disgusted by what they, what you do!"

"It is true that when I betrayed the Dark Lord, right after the attack on the Potters, I still agreed with many of the Dark Lord's ideas," Severus quietly said while spelling a potion on Harry's stomach. His eyes glued on the young man lying on the floor. "As the time passed, I began to actually not enjoy his... Sports that much, not any more. Perhaps it was just that I grew used with peace and calm that I wouldn't bother to kill people. I'm not your aunt."

Draco swallowed, his eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"That day, when I was marked... You gave the muggles all those potions. Did you enjoy that?"

"No, I had already seen that potions working too many times."

The blonde nodded, trying to make sense of what his godfather was saying.

"And the man you put under the Imperius... Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that just to keep your cover."

"No, I didn't."

"Then why did you do that?" Draco screamed. Angry tears were now running down his face.

Severus took some time to reply, as if he was choosing his words very carefully.

"I believe, Draco, that you don't really want to know the answer," he performed another spells on Harry and turned to face Draco. "Your dear Potter is physically fine. I just don't know what the Dark Lord might have caused to his mind, though. Now hurry, we need to get out of here. He must know where we are."

Draco had forgotten that, and panic flooded his body. He began to summon all sort of things from different parts of the apartment and out them in a bag.

"Is it true that you hate him?" He asked Severus, looking at Harry, who was still sleeping.

"I did once. Why Draco, are you worried that I will try to take a good fuck away from you?"

If he wasn't so angry at Severus that moment, Draco would have laughed. He never, ever, had heard the man talk like that. Instead, he snorted and said nothing, walking out of the kitchen to ward the front door more strongly.

"I don't think it is ideal to wake Potter right now, but I prefer that he is awake if we face any Death Eater or the Dark Lord himself. _Enervate._"

.

Harry woke up feeling his whole body oddly numb. He heard someone calling him, and took some seconds to concentrate on their voice. It was Snape's voice calling him sharply. He remembered having a nightmare and then pain. Horrible pain. And then... Nothing.

"What's happened?" he asked trying to sit up, only then noticing that he was on the floor. His voice was extremely rough.

Severus sighed before speaking. A glass was pressed on his hands. Cold water. He drank while listening to Severus.

"It appears that your beautiful scar has a link with the Dark Lord. He possessed you."

Harry choked on the water.

He had been possessed by Voldemort? How did the man dare to do such thing? Harry was extremely angry because of that. And not only possessed him, but also looked at his memories. Now those nightmares made much more sense, because they did not have a grey fog like dreams usually did. They were memories.

"He what?"

"He possessed you, Potter. Took over your body, talked with me and Draco. Why he didn't try to kill us is beyond me, though. But if he possessed you, it is most certain that he also looked at your memories, so now we must leave before he attacks us."

Harry blinked. Leave? That would be boring, he so liked that neighbourhood - well, not really, but he pretended it was true. Besides, he kind of wanted to meet Voldemort, if not only to tell the Dark Lord that possess others' bodies is not a polite thing to do.

"I need to pack my things so," Harry said.

"Draco!" Severus called. The blonde stepped in the kitchen. He looked relieved seeing Harry fine.

"Good to see that you seem to be with your mind intact."

"Go with him, Draco, and pack some of his belongings. I will finish here."

Fifteen minutes later and most of Harry's most prized possessions were shrunk and packed. He just needed to get Leryna and they would be ready to leave. It was then that they heard an explosion coming from the fourth floor.

.

Bellatrix Lestrange apparated the closest she could to the address. As she entered the building the tingling of wards was felt on her skin. Anti-apparition ones. They had warded the whole building to prevent apparition. Good for her. Wards couldn't be dismantled quickly, and it would save the time she would spend putting her own up.

She climbed the stairs to the third floor hurriedly. Her hair flying wildly. She was close. So close.

The wards on the door were strong, but concentrated only on the door and in the wall. She went to the fourth floor and opened the door to the apartment right above the traitors'. Bellatrix used a blasting spell on the floor and jumped through the hole.

Several curses flew on her direction and she dodged some, shielded others.

"Snape," she hissed when the man came to view, looking around for Draco. Only Severus to fight wouldn't be fun at all. Bellatrix was the best dueller among the Death Eaters. She had battled even five well trained aurors at once. She sent several non-verbal spells and a Crucio at the end. Severus blocked some and dodged the unforgivable.

The door was opened, Draco and a man she shad never seen came to view.

"Draco I was just waiting for you, my dear, dear nephew," Bellatrix spoke with a sweet voice. "You will be brought to your family... Although your kin is considerably... Smaller now."

Draco cast an Avada Kedrava towards Bellatrix. She just stepped aside.

"You still need to improve your aim," she said, laughing.

Severus and Draco began to fire spells together. They were mostly using cutting spells or killing curses - the latter demanding a lot of physical work to dodge. Between shielding and moving to the sides, Bellatrix was casting her own spells, some part of her brain wondering if the third man was a muggle because he wasn't doing anything, only watching with something like curiosity on his eyes.

All right, she would give them that; Snape and Draco were being very vicious and smart, but were also not noticing the opportunity they gave her when walking side by side. Bellatrix sent a particular strong burning curse that would follow the target and couldn't be dodged, demanding a shield, at Severus; an organs-blasting to Draco. While they were both casting their shields, Bellatrix blasted the ceiling above them.

As parts of the ceiling fell over the wizards' heads, the witch cast a Crucio on Snape and stupefied Draco. Severus squirmed on the floor, but remained silent. That was something that always bothered Bellatrix: Snape never screamed, no matter the spell or the caster. It was unnerving, especially for someone so thrilled by others' suffering.

She stunned Severus too and looked at the muggle that was with them.

"I don't know why my Lord wants you unharmed... A mere muggle..."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes when the stunner she had cast was blocked. So... Not a muggle after all.

"Crucio!"

He fell on the floor, screaming. She watched the man for half minute, and lifted the curse. When it ended, he panted and gasped. Then, something she wasn't expecting happened. He raised his hand and a green light was going towards Bellatrix's head, who threw herself on the floor, barely in time to avoid the killing curse.

She was taken aback. How could that man cast a wandless Avada Kedrava? Who was that man?

Bellatrix got up and cast three cutting curses in sequence, one of them hit him in the chest, and a lot of blood stained his white shirt. And then he ran out of the door, going down to the second floor. Bella ran after him, shooting several spells. Some burning curses hit, making the man yelp in pain. Finally, she hit him with another Cruciatus. She was trying not to harm him too much, because the Dark Lord had asked her.

He screamed again and trashed on the floor. There was blood pouring from his mouth - he had probably bit his tongue or cheek because of the curse. Still holding the spell, Bellatrix approached him, with a wicked grin on her lips. He was trying to talk, that much she could tell, and suspected he was pleading... How amusing.

She lifted the Crucio and kicked his ribs, hearing him gasp for breath. His green eyes - only then she paid attention to them - flashed with pain and... Something else.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. In one second he was panting, gasping and in the other he looked at her, raised his hand, and Bellatrix found herself unable to move or speak. There had been a blue light indicating the spell, but she was too close to dodge it.

"It was nice, you're good... Never felt so much pain since... Well, doesn't matter," he said, getting up. He was shaking terribly, but it was impressive he could recover for the Crucio enough to stand in that short period.

He looked at her eyes, and smiled. A cold twitch on his lips. And there was a sound too. A chuckle, a cruel and amused one. And he pulled a knife out of his pocket. The silver blade shone sickly.

"You are good, but you underestimated me. You saw a man on the floor and assumed he was defeated. I knew someone who did the same, some years ago. It didn't end well for him, and it won't for you either."

**Sorry for the cliff, but I couldn't resist. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. 10 Time For Tea

**Warning for the chapter: I believe that anyone reading this story already expects violence and somewhat gory things. This chapter contains graphic depiction of torture - though nothing extremely gory (or gory at all, I think).**

**My aunt caught me while I was writing torture scenes. She wasn't amused. Guess my relatives are a bit paranoid - maybe they will take me to see a counsellor now...**

**'Time For Tea' is a song by Emilie Autumn (must love her and her dark-cuteness!). If you are interested enough to look for the lyrics, I believe you will understand the title (the lyrics so fit Harry IMO - most of it).**

**Chapter 10 - Time For Tea**

Harry spat the blood on his mouth. He had bitten his cheek when the bitch cursed him. That thing hurt a lot, but no as bad as his dreams - visions - the worst, though, was that his whole body was shaking and perhaps making him look a bit pathetic.

He looked down at the woman - Bellatrix, wasn't that her name? She was sprawled on the floor and had a defiant look on her eyes. That was not going to last.

Noticing noises coming from one of he doors, Harry remembered that he couldn't follow with his plans right there. The noise came from Mrs. Anderson's door. He grinned. It was about time to kill the insufferable woman. He took Bellatrix's wand out of her hands and put on his pocket, dragging her and opening the woman's door by force - just to see the old hag's panicked expression.

He had never liked Joanne Anderson. She was always meddling in other people's lives and gossiping. Once she had said that Harry tried to take advantage of her - the nerve of the woman. Since then he had always wanted to kill her, and now it was time to finally banish her from existence.

"Mrs. Anderson, good evening!" he cheerfully said to the woman who was trying to make herself smaller in a corner. He pulled Bellatrix inside and closed the door. Sealing it magically and silencing it. "How are you tonight, my dear?"

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked terrified.

"Me? I'm doing nothing right now. I believe that what you wanted to ask is what I am going to do," he paused and took the wand out of his pocket, holding it with his right hand - the left still holding the knife. "And, to answer this question... I am going to kill you," he giggled when the woman made a strangled noise "Honestly, I've been wanting to do this for some time."

Then he turned to Bellatrix, facing the daggers she was glaring at him.

"Oh, Bella... May I call you Bella? Well, I suppose you can't answer me right now... But I will call you this anyway, it's not like I exactly care about what you think," he weighed the wand and pointed it at the muggle. "That thing the lot of you use it is called Crucio, right?" he still remembered how the Death Eaters contorted in pain on his vision. Delightful. "I've been so dying to try it. Don't get me wrong, torture in the muggle way is very satisfying - one of the few things I really appreciate in the muggle world, - it is so messy... You can feel blood spilling on your hand, staining your own clothes, it is warm and stick. But I want to know some more magical means of doing this. _Crucio._"

He spell did not work, and Harry saw Bellatrix laughing, even though no sound was heard. She was talking - shouting - something to. He removed the silencing spell.

"You have to mean it! You have to want to cause pain, and to be thrilled by he suffering you are causing. Pathetic. You are just a filthy mudblood. I don't know why my Lord wants you alive!"

One thing that Harry really did not like on Bellatrix was her voice. Did she make those high pitched sounds on purpose, knowing it was annoying? He silenced her again, because she kept yelling.

He thought about what the witch told him. He had never used a spell - formal one - on his life, or he at least had never used an incantation. But it made sense the need to want to cause pain. When he killed people he very much wanted to. He looked at the muggle woman again and cast the spell. He felt a tingling on the right arm, and around his fingers that were holding the wand. It was something... Refined, different from using magic without a wand.

The muggle woman screamed like an animal. Her limbs trashed, and her saliva was running down her chin.

"Jesus! I can see why you guys like this... It is... Something very good to feel. And it is powerful!" he told Bellatrix, looking a bit out of himself.

Harry only then noticed that the cut on his chest had been a bit deeper than he supposed at first, though the amount of blood pouring from it had lessened. Good, he wasn't in the mood to stop their little session to attend to his injury.

"But I do like messy things too," he said and knelt beside Bellatrix. "You see, I am not at all interested in revealing some people that I actually know a bit of magic. It would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it? So, dear Mrs. Anderson there won't suffer from any muggle torture, because I am sure you wouldn't use knives..."

Joanne Anderson was whimpering and crying. Harry found that pitiful. Why were people so easily frightened? He hadn't even started yet!

"Rest assured, Joanne, you will not be harmed... Too much," though Harry had he impression that the muggle woman would consider death too much. He pitied people who believed that death was the worst thing in the world.

The he turned to Bellatrix and grinned.

"I am not a mudblood, you know... I am a half-blood, but this thing doesn't really matter for me. As long as you are not a muggle - especially a hideous one like our Mrs. Anderson - I am all right..." he sighed "You might have heard about me, I am Harry Potter."

Bellatrix spat at his face. Harry took a deep breath and put the wand on Bellatrix's neck.

"That wasn't nice, you know? Actually, you are not a nice person. Fortunately, I am not one either."

At that moment Harry saw Joanne trying to get up and reach the telephone.

"No, Anderson, you are not calling anyone to our little party. I understand that you are hosting it, but it is mine and I am very satisfied with only the three of us." he then imobilized her.

Harry was a bit edgy. He was mad at Voldemort for having his body possessed. That was just plain wrong - not that Harry wouldn't do the same if he knew how and if he was interested in doing so. He would send a message to the man, and Bellatrix would be the one to deliver it.

"You know, Bella, I usually torture a person and kill them afterwards, I am sure you are familiarized with the idea, no? But today I will torture one and kill another. As you might have guessed, Mrs. Anderson will be the one to leave this world," Bellatrix didn't look impressed or even fearful. "I know what you are thinking, Bella. I assure you that I won't disappoint you. Shall we start?"

Harry took one of the witch's hands on his and put the edge of the knife beneath one of her nails, pressing it up. Lestrange was looking at him with hate, but didn't look so bothered by the pain. He took off the silencing spell from her.

"HOW DARE YOU, LITTLE HALF-BLOOD FRAUD! WHEN MY LORD IS DONE WITH YOU I WILL BE LAUGHING AND DANCING ON YOUR GRAVE!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Harry yelled. "Can't you be a little less noisy? God, your voice is so annoying."

"You are an amateur. Do you think you know about torture and pain, pretty boy? You know nothing!" with that she was again silenced. He had tortured nicer people on his life - like a man who instead of insulting him began to pray to God for a miracle. Harry found that very beautiful, poetic.

Harry sighed and pressed the knife further, it was carved almost on the middle of the flesh beneath the nail. Bellatrix bit her lip. He pulled the knife out quickly and ghosted it over her face, trailing it over her forehead and then pressing its sharp end in one of the eyelids. He heard the witch take a sharp breath. Yes, people used to have that fixation with eyes. 'Oh, please, not my eyes!' they used to plead. Why were eyes so important?

The sharp end of the knife made a tiny cut on the eyelid, and a drop o blood appeared. But Harry wasn't exactly inclined to permanently damage the woman, at least not yet.

"See? With magic you just say spells and people scream and cry, and beg. Again, please do not misunderstand me, I do love the screams too, but these breaths, sighs, the slight thread of blood... They are so_ artistic_. I would like to really have my time with you, you know. I would show you the art of expectation. It is so sweet, the impending suffering is sometimes worse than the moment of pain itself. But I can't delay myself to much, since our... Friends will wake up somewhat and I don't want hem to feel scared by me, especially Draco... The boy does look a bit easily frightened," Harry said and giggled, the knife dancing on his hands.

Potter wanted to know more spells, he needed to get his hands on a book of curses as soon as possible. Blend muggle and magical torture would proportionate an unique experience - for both the torture and and tortured.

'You have to mean it!'

He narrowed his eyes. He had never actually put much thought on magical ways of causing pain - as the muggle ones satisfied him enough... But if he meant to break a bone what would happen? He looked at one of Bellatrix's fingers and concentrated. Wanted to hear it snapping. It did. The witch's eyes flashed with pain, but it was quick. Her breath fastened a little and she bit her lower lip.

Harry had to thank Bellatrix Lestrange. She had given him a precious, priceless lesson: meaning to cause pain, sensations... He concluded that he had been a little... Slow. It was very clear - almost obvious - how magic worked.

Then Harry had an idea. He saw that there was a black jumper lying on Anderson's couch. He took that and put over Bellatrix's face, covering her eyes.

"_Crucio,_" he whispered, not even using the wand, and saw the witch tense her muscles. She couldn't move, or she would be writhing, Harry was sure of that. He supposed that the pain from the curse would be enough distraction to stop Bellatrix from noticing what he was going to do.

He walked towards the kitchen and picked up a large bow. He fulled it with water and opened the fridge, looking for a little snack. Fortunately, there was a piece of cherry and chocolate cake. He was in that apartment for about ten minutes. Harry supposed - and hoped - that Severus and Draco would take at least one hour to wake up. He didn't know how much time that stunning spell lasted...

Harry took a glass, filled it with oil and put it in the microwave, setting the timer for five minutes, enough to boil the liquid.

He took a fork and returned to the living room, whistling, and lifted the spell from Bellatrix. Her breaths were fast and shallow. Smirking, Harry took the fork and ate a piece of the cake.

"You might be an insufferable neighbour, Mrs. Anderson, but I must confess that you do know how to make a cake. This is delicious. You should have shared your talents with the neighbourhood. Perhaps everyone would like you more, or dislike you less, think as you will."

He took the jumper off of the witch's face. She was looking somewhat less defiant now, though far from breaking. Nothing surprising, Harry mused, that woman was used to pain. Draco had described what a Death Eater meeting was; all the curses, screams, torture and death. Why someone would subject themselves to be willingly tortured - real torture, not some play with anything pleasurable involved as well - was beyond him.

"You know, I've learned a great lesson from you. I have to mean things. I may have been a bit slow to not understand this by myself, but despite that I am a fast learner. Break a bone was a walk in the park, I know... But," he said and put the jumper on her face again "this is not going to be easy. For you."

The muggle, for her part, was completely terrified. Eyes wide opened and jaw clenched in fear. Served her right for being such an ass.

"When one of your senses is unable to work, like your vision now, your body will try to compensate it. You will feel things more intensely. Touchs, pleasure, _pain_... I think you got my idea, huh?"

Harry pointed the wand at Bellatrix - he was rather liking the feeling of magic flying through the piece of wood - and concentrated. He wanted Bellatrix to be unable to breath. Her unmoving chest showed him that it worked. He left her like that for twenty seconds or so. He then put the knife beneath the nail again and forced it. Hard. Ten more seconds. She should be beginning to feel desperate for air by now...

He removed the silencing spell and heard her struggling. Five more seconds... He allowed the witch to breath and forced the knife up at the same time, pulling off the nail. Bellatrix howled and took a deep breath at the same time. Harry again restrained her breathing and waited, eating another piece of cake.

"You know... I beginning to think about killing you," Harry said casually. Actually he wasn't, but it would be sweeter if she thought so. He was happy with her silence - at least she wasn't stupid enough to waste the little air she had in the lungs.

Harry took another of her fingers and repeated the same process. He made it three times more after that.

Sometimes, when Vernon raped Harry he would also strangle his little throat. The child hated that feeling. Being unable to breath was one of the worst sensations a person could endure. He supposed it was like dying. Knowing that, he could imagine how Bellatrix was feeling; being more creative than uncle Vernon and making her feel pain while finally being able to breath would create a dichotomy. It should be a relief, pure bliss, to have fresh air inside her lungs... But with the pain it would be a bit - or a lot - desperately.

"Feels like your lungs are on fire, doesn't it?" Harry asked with a neutral voice, as though he was asking about the weather or the price of something.

There was blood on the floor, a good amount of that. Who would guess that removing nails could be that bloody?

The microwave bipped, sinalizing that the oil was ready. Harry grinned and walked towards the kitchen. He used a glove to pick up the glass, not wanting to burn his hands. Walking with the glass in hand, he saw Joanne staring at him and then at his hands. He could swear she would faint... But she didn't, and instead retched on the floor. Dear God, it wasn't her being tortured, why would she feel like that?

He put the glass beside Bellatrix. The heat was emanating from it and warming the air around.

Again, he cast the spell to stop Bellatrix from breathing. He took the hand that was hurt and pressed the knife on the tender spots that had exposed flesh. He also once again lifted the silencing spell. She was groaning loudly.

The muggle retched again. Harry rolled his eyes.

After almost forty seconds, when Harry supposed that Bellatrix was about to pass out, he allowed her to breath and put her hand on the glass of boiling oil. And then there was a scream. Wild, loud, fueled with pain. Harry chuckled softly. It had been quite a long time since the last really creative thing he did. Blood was mixing with the oil. Crimson and golden. That would leave a beautiful - in Harry's opinion - scar.

"So... Bella... Do you still think I'm an amateur?"

"Fuck you!" she managed to shout, though the defiance and pride on her voice were a lot weaker than before. Harry sighed. Pity he wouldn't get that woman to beg, there wasn't time enough. But he would at least send the desired message.

"My, my, aren't we a bit edgy?" Harry mocked and one last time stopped her breathing. He kept her without breathing for almost a minute. When he lifted the spell, Harry also took off the jumper of her face and poured the water that was on the bowl over her nose and mouth. He also removed the restraints that were stopping her from moving.

Bellatrix gasped and clutched her badly hurt hand with her good one. She was coughing, drowning with the water. Harry sat and watched the witch reduced to coughs, gasps and spits. He could only imagine how much her hand was hurting.

"You know, your _Lord_ is the guilty for this. He took over my body, I took you for some time. I would have killed you, but since I want you to give him this message I will be... Lenient. Do tell your Lord Voldemort—"

"How dare you to be so disrespectful!" the witch shrieked. "What you did was nothing. You are nothing but a b—"

"Crucio," Harry said swiftly, shuting Bellatrix up. He found the method rather efficient. God, that spell was really something... Pleasurable, powerful. He could easily get used to that.

A minute later Bellatrix was free from the pain. She glared at Harry, and he used that attention to kill Joanne Anderson. He could tell that using that magic had impressed the witch, and wanted to make it very clear for her what kind of person she was dealing with.

"As I was saying... You will tell your Lord that I did not appreciate his little invasion earlier; and neither do I appreciate to be waken in the middle of the night!"

Harry grabbed Bellatrix's arm and apparated in an isolated forest. There was a little river near them. She had a completely dumbfounded expression at that - what made Harry wonder why... He shrugged and let Bellatrix fall to the floor, throwing the witch's wand in the river, watching with glee her outraged and desperate face.

"You little b—" but whatever she was going to say, Harry did not listen. Instead he disapparated, leaving the shouting witch behind.

Harry was back at Anderson's house. Her body was in the corner. He sat on the couch and finished his piece of cake. Then he cleaned the floor and washed the glass that was used. Apart from the dead woman, there was nothing abnormal in the apartment.

Harry got back to his place. Severus and Draco were still unconscious. He temporarily wondered if they would buy the explanation of accidental magic... Well, that was the best he had.

Approaching Leryna, who was extremely agitated, Harry began to hiss.

$Leryna you will be alone for a short period of time. I just need you to remain calm, I will come back to get you.$

$Stupid boy! What were you doing? I thought that woman had killed you!$

Harry laughed, throwing his head backwards.

$You don't know anything about what has happened, my dear...$ he said while walking towards Severus and Draco. $See you later, Leryna.$

He put his right hand on Draco and the left on Severus and apparated to a dark alley he knew.

He poked Draco's shoulder, wanting to wake him up. It was not an easy task. Harry was beginning to worry that it was impossible to cancel the stunning spell Bellatrix used when the blonde finally stirred and groaned, waking up.

All right, Harry had been a bit idiot, since a cutting spell hit his arm as soon as Draco regained consciousness. He yelped and flinched away.

"Hey!" Harry cried. "It's me!"

Draco's eyes flashed in recognition.

"For Merlin's sake were you trying to kill me?" Draco spat nervous. "Were you insane?" he stopped, looking around "And where the hell are we?"

Harry looked confused, as if not knowing how to explain it...

"That woman... She was cursing me... I was very nervous... She put me near both you and Severus and I was scared, and very afraid. In one moment we were at my apartment, and then in the other we were here. I don't know what has happened. When we landed here I was very tired and passed out."

Draco was looking at him oddly, and not the 'I want to shag you senseless' odd way, but the 'Are you high?' way.

"You apparated us. Sweet Salazar... You probably saved Severus and me from certain death... Shit! Severus!"

Harry looked at the man. There was a gash on his forehead and dried blood around it. Draco took the older wizard's wand from his hands.

"He would probably cast a killing curse at us before realizing what he was doing," Malfoy explained. "_Enervate_."

Snape stirred and instantaneously sat up.

"My wand," he asked dryly and Draco returned it to him.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know... Harry apparated us," Draco quietly said.

Severus raised a disbelieving eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, staring at Harry.

"I was scared. That crazy, horrible woman was using a crucio thing on me. That hurts badly. She said something about killing us. I was desperate. In a moment we were there and then we were here..."

"Do you know this place?" Severus inquired.

"It is just an alley... Nothing special, I think.

"Look," Harry said calmly "We need to go back and get my snake. I can't leave her there."

"We are not going back, Potter," Severus spat.

Harry wanted to punch the man... Or curse him.

"I can't leave Leryna there!" he protested, sounding a bit like a child.

"So the thing does have a name!" Draco said laughing.

"Yes, she does! Please take me there with this teleport thing of yours..."

"For fuck's sake!" Draco snarled and grabbed Harry's wrist, disapparating both of them.

Five minutes later they were back. Harry had the snake around his neck, and the reptile kept hissing things. Harry had to refrain himself from answering, and wanted to punch the snake sometimes...

Malfoy also used the time to bring the rest of his and Severus' stuff. The three man made a wise use of healing potions before leaving the dark alley.

However, when they did walked into the street Snape and Draco froze and exchanged looks.

"Of all the places you had to apparate us with your accidental magical, Potter, had you to bring us here?" Snape said irritated.

A spell flew towards Harry, and then blackness took over him.

**Poor Harry, he doesn't get a break :(**

**Yes, I know that the majority of this chapter looks a bit like meaningless torture... But I still liked to write it, and I hope you liked to read ;)**


	14. 11 Grimmauld Place

**Hello dears! Thank you for the reviews. **

**As you already noticed, my updates are rather... Irregular. I've already passed a month without publishing anything, but I also posted three days in a row... **

**Soon I will restart in college (hopefully)... So this means that I will update less frequently. But I will also priorize Am I Evil (along with another one of my WIPs) in the next months - until I finish both of them. So, I'm already apologizing - just in case... **

**Chapter 11 - Grimmauld Place**

When Draco saw Harry falling to the floor Severus already had his wand drawn and was firing spells. Malfoy's first reaction was trying to apparate away, but he found himself unable to do so. Spells flew towards them, and he started to shield them and fire back. Most of the spells were Light ones, though there were some killing curses too, so Moody was probably there. He sighed. How had the Order found out that they were there? They had apparated to Grimmauld Place, but a little away from number 12. Harry's snake was hissing furiously and poking him with her head.

There were five of them. Moody, Black, Lupin, Tonks and McGonagall. Draco spotted a recent scar on Sirius' chin and smirked. It was probably from his last meeting with Severus. Draco noticed that Severus wasn't using too dark spells, and decided to follow the unspoken implication - that his godfather wanted (probably very reluctantly) to be in good terms with the Order. It would make sense. As much as they tried to deny, both them and the Order could exchange information nd help each other. Hell, they _were_ part of the blasted association.

"Who is this man with you?" Lupin asked, stopping the hexes for some moments and looking at Potter with something like concern and curiosity.

"He is—" but Draco was cut off by Severus.

"Don't you know, Lupin?" Snape retorted. "I'm sure you can't be that daft."

"It can't be," Lupin quietly murmured. Tonks looked at him bewildered, but the other three paid no much attention to the werewolf and kept firing their spells.

"Who is he, Remus?" Tonks questioned.

"What is he doing with you?" Lupin shouted.

"I would explain, if your friends would quit cursing us," was Severus' sardonic reply.

"As if, Snape!" Black spat. "Why are you so shocked, Moony, is he a muggle that they were torturing?"

"No, I don't think he is a muggle..."

"Then he is a Death Eater too? Bit young to be one, just like Malfoy, but I know that those dark children are all dying to grovel at You-Know-Who's feet. Stupid, the lot of them," and with that Black sent a particular painful hex towards Harry. The snake turned to Sirius and opened her mouth, exposing her fangs menacingly.

"Sirius, no!" Remus yelled, but right then Harry's body had already jerked in pain. Black and McGonagall stopped firing curses, and were shielding the last ones sent by Draco and Severus. Malfoy stopped attacking too, but Severus and Moody were still trying to hex each other until the former auror was disarmed by Lupin - much to Draco's shock. After that the exchanges stopped completely.

"What is the problem, Remus? Are you insane, what are you doing disarming Moody?" Sirius desperately shouted.

Lupin looked at Severus, locking their eyes for some seconds. His eyes were pleading silently.

"Aren't you playing with me?"

"For Merlin's sake, Lupin, you know that the little beast within you can't be fooled!"

Lupin nodded and then he smiled. Draco rolled his eyes. Bloody sentimentalism.

"He's Harry!" Remus quietly said.

Black gasped. His head darting between his long-time friend and the unconscious - though visibly flinched, in pain - young man.

"What are you playing at, Snivellus?" Black angrily questioned and began to attack again. Vicious curses and hexes.

"Sirius, stop!" Remus growled. "Just stop, all right?" he said in a softer tone. "You will end up hurting him more than you already did." Black, very reluctantly, stopped the hexes.

"If that man is Harry than they kidnapped him, look at his shirt, there is blood on it!"

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Tonks asked, hesitant, and Lupin nodded. Her eyebrow went ridiculously high on her forehead.

Knowing that Black and Moody would be very, very difficult, Draco did something they should have done much earlier - well, they would have, had a single person in the Order been quiet for ten seconds to listen them.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hereby swear on my magic that this is Harry Potter and that neither me or Severus Snape kidnapped nor do we have any harmful intention towards him. Moreover, I also declare that both of us still fighting against the Dark Lord until today."

There was a flash of light, sealing the vow. Draco smirked at Black's disbelieving expression and Moody's grumpy one.

"I want Snape to swear too... And you know that these vows have ways around..." Black protested.

"I won't swear anything, Black."

"Quiet, the two of you!" MgGonagall spoke up with authority. "Severus, Draco, explain yourselves."

Severus sighed loudly.

"We don't know why the Dark Lord did not die. We killed the blasted snake," at the mention of Nagini the eyes of the Order members flicked towards Leryna, that was slithering around Harry and hissing and then hissing at Black. Draco smiled. The little reptile was really protective of her owner.

Black pointed his wand at the snake and Draco put up a shield. Harry had been pissed the day the animal was stunned, it would do no good if she got cursed now.

"What is this bloody snake?" Black barked.

"It's Potter's."

Black laughed.

"Why would he own a snake?"

"Black, I suggest you stop cursing and accusing us and ask this to Potter himself."

McGonagall was considering everything, Draco noticed. The witch seemed to be regretting something.

"Would you two give us your wands?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Severus quickly replied. "One of you go to the headquarters and explain what happened. I will not subject myself to be cursed by that lot of Weasleys," a sneer of disgust punctuating his speech.

"Severus, be reasonable," she pleaded.

"Are you insane, Minerva? I will not be disarmed. You don't trust us... I don't trust you either. In fact, I want a vow from you, Minerva, stating that you will do the best to your ability to protect Draco and me from _any_ harm."

Black snorted and was already opening his mouth to protest, but Minerva silenced him raising a hand. Moody was looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Go, Tonks, explain Molly, Arthur and Kingsley what happened."

The metamorphmagus went to number 12 promptly. McGonagall swore her vow. Lupin ran towards Harry, trying to kneel beside him, but he was stopped by the bloody snake.

"The hex your mutt used was painful and affects the muscle on he affected area," Severus quietly said. "But Potter will be fine, he survived an encounter with Bellatrix today."

"WHAT?" Lupin shouted, his eyes widened.

"Bellatrix found us today, I don't know how," Severus lied. Of course, if that people learned that the Dark Lord possessed Potter they would want him far away from them - or worse, dead. "Potter, in a burst of accidental magic, apparated us here. It shouldn't be possible for him to apparate, we had wards on the whole building. And I wouldn't be near this snake while pointing a wand to Potter, Lupin."

Draco knelt beside Harry, and he wasn't stopped by the reptile, what left the Order gaping. He used an _Enervate_ to wake the raven.

"I swear I will kill that woman," Harry joked, trying to sit up.

"It wasn't her now." Draco replied.

"Good, because she's scaring. Who knocked me out?" Harry asked looking at Black, McGonagall, Lupin and Moody.

Silence fell. From Black's face it was easy to know that he was the one to blame. Good thing that he only used a stunner.

"Who are these people?"

"They are from the Order of the Phoenix, I am sure you remember what we told you about them," Draco replied.

"Yeah, the guys that want to kill you both because they think you were the cause for Dumb-something's death." Harry said eyeing he Order with suspicion. "Now what?"

"It seems that the shock of seeing you with us was enough to get their attention for some seconds and we could explain some things," Harry looked at Draco questioningly "I think we've just made a truce - at least." the blonde looked at Severus, who looked at McGonagall. A truce, they had it.

"Oh," Harry breathed.

The snake hissed, climbing Harry's body and resting her head on his shoulders. Harry petted her, and some gasps were heard.

"I still don't like it, Minerva," Sirius protested, glaring at Snape "I mean, Harry - if he is really Harry - I can accept any day, but I still don't trust these Death Eaters. You know that there are ways around vows. And who knows if Bellatrix was the one who attacked them?" Draco snorted. Merlin, Black was so annoying! He couldn't believe that the man was a bloody blood relative of his...

.

Harry sighed. From what Draco and Severus told him, people on the Order didn't trust them - but really, how could they? Harry wouldn't - didn't - trust them either. He found, in that moment, that it was the perfect moment to get rid of both men. He just needed to say a little thing and the Order people would kill them both. While he would do that if it had happened a month earlier, having found out what he so wanted, the magical world, he now wanted to keep Draco and Severus. He needed to know more about the possession thing. Besides, it was undeniable that both Death Eaters - a roll of eyes at the pathetic name - were much better company than a lot of people afraid of using Dark Magic and hurting others.

"Look," Harry said, getting up from the floor, and immediately the man who had been protesting turned to face him. "They told me about you. I don't know why it is so hard for you to trust Draco and Severus, but they really are my... Friends. There was a woman today that attacked us. She kept telling me that I was a half-blood fraud and that when her Lord, who I know to be Voldemort, was done with me she would dance on my grave. It wasn't neither of them," he pointed at the Death Eaters "who hurt me, I swear."

"It is like Bellatrix," the same man muttered. Harry wanted to laugh. Bella had said those things, but not in the situation they imagined.

Right then a woman with purple - _purple!_ A very nice color - hair approached them, and said something to another woman - an older one - who nodded and looked at Severus. They seemed to be discussing something in silence.

"Tonks explained everything to the Weasleys and Kingsley. Molly and Arthur sent all their children to bed and you won't have any problems tonight. I ask, for the sake of all of us, that you refrain yourself from snark comments, at least today, Severus. It was a tiring evening, and I want he headquarters to be as peaceful as it can be."

Snape scowled and muttered something that Harry didn't quite understand. The young man looked at Draco, who had sneered at the mention of that name - Weasley. The blonde sighed and shook his head. It was obvious that both Draco and Severus disliked the Order people. Why join them, so? Harry would never put up with someone he didn't like. Of course, he didn't like anyone, but sometimes they were source of amusement for him, or they had some other use, so he did tolerate his neighbours, people he killed, Draco and Severus.

"I am Remus Lupin," a man with brown eyes and hair said, smiling. "I was a friend of James, your father."

Harry raised his eyebrows, his mouth forming an 'O'.

"I'm Harry, of course," he said, extending his hand and smiling. Lupin shook his hand. The man looked thoroughly delighted.

"And I'm Sirius Black," the other man - the one who was whinning before - said. Black... Oh, yes, his damned godfather. Well, he didn't look insane like Snape had described - but then, the dark haired man seemed to have something against Sirius... Against everyone, actually.

"You're my godfather," Harry blurted out. Black looked startled, and looked at Severus suspiciously, who scowled and turned his face away, talking with the older woman.

"Yes, I am," Sirius replied a bit hesitantly.

$I don't like him,$ hissed Leryna $he cursed you.$ Harry merely petted her head with his right hand, the left he extended to Sirius. Part of his tattoo could be seen, and the man widened his eyes at the sight. On a second look at the people, Harry realized that everyone looked uncomfortable because of Leryna, more so than Severus and Draco when they first met him. What was the problem magical people had with snakes?

"Memorize it," Black said, handing Harry a paper where it was read 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.' Harry read it three times before finally being able to recall the phrase.

"What is it for?" Harry asked Draco.

"It's... Let's say it is for safety. We are going to a place and you wouldn't be able to see it if you hadn't read it."

Harry nodded and decided to ask more about that later.

They walked together, Harry was following the others. His shoulder was hurting and he didn't remember feeling that pain before he was hit with the spell that put him unconscious. They arrived before two buildings, and magically - of course - another one began to appear between them. Amazing.

The snake was finally feeling better, though she still was complaining about the dangers of what they were doing. Funny that the blasted little thing was so... _Maternal_.

When they entered the place, Harry immediately felt... Something. It was in the house. The place had magic all around. It felt nice. Harry put Leryna on the floor, and she slithered beneath a couch.

"It feels odd," Harry commented.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something like a force here," he said, looking around the place. The walls were of a light brown color, and the lights were a bit dim, but Harry liked that. "Is it... Magic?"

"It's Dark Magic," Sirius Black replied, a bit annoyed. "My family's house is tainted with it. They were... Dark," the man said that as if it was the end of the world.

"I see," Harry said quietly, now glad that he hadn't mentioned that it felt 'nice'.

"Take it," Snape said, giving Harry a vial of potion. "It's for your shoulder."

"How do you know?"

"Black hit with with a hex while you were unconscious, one that affets the muscles. It doesn't damage the location, so a pain killer will help."

"Thanks."

Sirius looked guilty at Harry and then glared at Snape - Jesus, why couldn't they behave like two grown men?

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know who you were, and well... It's not as though I like Death Eaters," Black said and eyed both Snape and Malfoy with disgust and contempt.

"Then you just go and attack unconscious people," Draco spoke "and you say that Slytherins are the ones who play dirty."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know anything about th—"

"And you know a lot about hexing who you deem weaker," Snape remarked with a bitter tone. Harry sighed and decided to leave that room. Draco, Snape and Sirius continued their discussion. Snape and Black seemed to have their own differences, but Harry wondered why Draco was also involved in the whole childish thing.

On the other room he found a couple of redhead people. They were all discussing, rather loudly.

"I don't care what you say, George, I still don't like her," one young man said.

"Calm down, Ron..." a man said.

"You just say this..." a man that looked like the other continued. Twins, Harry thought.

"Because you liked her." they finished together.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. I never..." the third shouted and got out of the room, walking with hard steps and bumping on Harry - not even apologizing - on his way out.

"Oh, you must be Harry," a feminine voice sounded behind him. Harry turned to see another ginger person, a woman on her mid age. "Dear, what happened to you?" she shrieked when the sight of Harry's clothes reached her eyes. "Come here, dear, I will help you. I am Molly Weasley. Those," she said pointing at the twins "are Fred and George. My sons. The one who bumped on you is Ron, my son too. I am sorry for his atrocious behavior."

Harry vaguely remembered Draco saying something about Weasleys, Weasels and a lot of children.

The woman ushered Harry upstairs, into an empty room.

"You can take a bath there, Harry," she said pointing to a door, where it must be the bathroom. "I will find you some clothes. I think some of Ron's clothes will fit you."

"Oh, I have my clothes." Harry hastily said. From what he'd seen from 'Ron's' clothes, he was sure that he absolutely didn't want to use those. "I just need you to unshrink it," he said, taking off of his pockets the packs with his things. "Draco helped me with them, but I think you already know that I can't do magic."

"Oh, no problem..." the woman pointed her wand at the packs and performed the spell, Harry thanked her and began to sort the things he would need. "You know, we never thought that you were really alive. Ginny, my daughter, used to dream about marrying you," Harry smiled at that. He had known that Harry Potter was a name that every child grew up hearing, but seeing that he was a kind of... Legend was an entire different thing. "But I guess now she doesn't think about this any more..." Molly added. "You would be on Ron's year at Hogwarts. I think you would have been good friends in Gryffindor." Politely Harry smiled, Gods, couldn't the woman leave him alone, just for some minutes?

Molly seemed to finally notice Harry's needs, and stopped her rambling.

"I will leave you now, Harry. Take a bath, some rest and then I will call you to eat something, you must be hungry," did she think Harry was what, eight years old?

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I will just do it..."

"Oh, call me Molly."

"All right, Molly."

The woman smiled and walked out the door. Harry sighed, relieved. He just needed some hours to process everything that happened, and how much his life changed on that day.

**No cliffies this time :)**


End file.
